Thank you for Saving me
by Shalya-Cullen
Summary: TRADUCTION: Que se passe-t-il quand le cœur de Bella est à nouveau brisé? Dévastée, après avoir découvert qu'Edward la trompait avec Alice, Bella essaye de se suicider mais est sauvée par Jasper. Maintenant Bella est un vampire, peuvent-ils, elle et Jasper guérir et aimer à nouveau? Collab with Chick-2010
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde! **

**Me voilà repartie dans une nouvelle fiction en colaboration avec Chick-2010! La version originale est bien la sienne, mais je suis heureuse de pouvoir dire que, en accord avec lui, la traduction m'appartient =)  
**

**Mais comme toujours, l'univers de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer (Et oui, pour ceux qui me suivent, je ne me trompe plus ;-) )  
**

**Trêve de bavardage... Enjoy!**

* * *

Il ne restait plus qu'un mois avant mon mariage. Un mois. Autant j'aime Edward, autant je ne recherche pas à être un spectacle et il sait à quel point je déteste être au centre de l'attention. Je ne voulais pas un mariage mais il réussit à m'en convaincre. Je dus le dire à Charlie et, croyez-moi, il n'était pas heureux mais il l'accepta, j'étais surprise de sa réaction mais ensuite Edward me dit qu'il pensait que nous réaliserions que nous n'étions pas prêt pour ça et y mettrions un terme, que nous n'étions pas sérieux. Oh, à quel point il avait tort. J'étais plus que sérieuse, j'avais l'intention d'abandonner ma mortalité pour l'homme que j'aimais pour être avec lui pour toujours, c'était tellement sérieux pour moi.

"Bella?" appela Alice, en agitant la main devant mon visage.

"Désolée, Alice, vas-y. Je suppose que j'étais ailleurs." Je me perdis dans mes pensées à nouveau alors qu'elle continuait à me parler du mariage.

Mon mariage. Avec Edward. C'est tout ce qui devrait importer. Je ne peux pas croire que je réalisais ça après des mois de disputes. Oh, mon dieu, je suis tellement stupide! Tout ce qui compte pour moi est Edward. Dieu que je l'aimais tellement. Je vais organiser le mariage et tout le reste parce que je l'aime.

En fait, je l'aimais tellement que je supportais même Alice avec sa Barbie Bella et cette torture qu'elle appelait planifier un mariage.

Je l'aimais tellement que je supportais _Rosalie_. Elle me hait et fait tout pour être sûre que je le sache. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai droit à son traitement de garce ou ce que j'avais fait pour le mériter mais je supportais ça pour Edward. Je ne sais pas comment mon nounours de grand frère Emmett pouvait la supporter, ils étaient totalement opposés.

Je l'aimais tellement que je gardais mes distances de Jasper quand bien même j'aimerais apprendre à le connaître; il allait être mon beau-frère. Edward pouvait aller au bout de la terre et revenir pour être sûr que je ne sois pas dans la même pièce que lui. Je savais que ça blessait Jasper et qu'il se sentait coupable de m'avoir presque tué un an plus tôt lors de mon désastreux anniversaire. Je l'avais pardonné bien sûr espérant apprendre à le connaître mais ce rêve fut de courte durée à cause de l'intervention de mon fiancé et mon lutin de meilleure amie. Ca m'ennuyait mais je gardais mes distances, pour l'amour d'Edward.

J'aimais tellement Edward que je n'allais pas trop loin pendant les moments où on s'embrassait, même quand mon corps me criait de continuer. Je me sentais toujours rejetée quand il s'en allait. Il avait toujours dit qu'il le faisait parce qu'il pouvait me tuer et que nous pouvions attendre que je sois changée. Je l'acceptais mais je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi indésirable.

Donc je supportais tout cela parce que je l'aimais.

Aujourd'hui, la famille se divisait pour aller chercher des "nécessités", comme Alice les appelait, pour le mariage, Edward et Alice vont louer des tables et des chaises de quelque part en Oregon donc ils seraient partis tout le week-end. Pourquoi Alice se sentait le besoin de payer la location pour un mois entier pour pouvoir tester différentes options me dépassait mais je la laissais s'amuser.

Carlisle et Esmée allaient chercher les décorations du chapiteau et Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper vont faire des emplettes à Seattle donc j'étais toute seule.

Je conduisis pour rentrer de chez les Cullen à la maison pour trouver Charlie regarder un match à la TV. Rien ne change ici. Il va me manquer quand je serais changée, il ne me verra plus jamais après le mariage. Une partie de la raison pour laquelle, on passait par cet évènement était pour dire adieu à Renée et Charlie. Renée était enthousiasmée par mon mariage et avait réagit complètement à l'opposé de ce à quoi je m'attendais. Ils allaient me manquer tellement tous les deux.

J'étais sur le point de commencer le dîner quand je réalisais que j'avais laissé mon téléphone chez les Cullen. Edward étant Edward il paniquerait quand je ne lui répondrais pas et se dépêcherait de rentrer à la maison. Mmh, en fait ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, je pourrais être avec lui et seulement lui tout le week-end. Non Bella, tu dois aller rechercher ton téléphone sinon ça signifierait jouer avec le feu quand il découvrirait que je l'avais oublié. Il était toujours sensible à propos de Victoria et me demandais de toujours garder mon portable avec moi. Il était surprotecteur mais c'était Edward.

Alors que j'arrivais dans l'allée de la villa des Cullen, je sortais de ma boite à gants la clé qu'ils m'avaient donné pour les urgences et me dirigeais vers la porte. J'entendis de la musique et des rires, je pensais que c'était mon imagination. Personne n'était censé être à la maison. Alors que je m'avançais dans la maison, je découvris que le bruit que je pensais avoir imaginé venait de la chambre d'Edward. Alors que je continuais à avancer, j'entendis un grand "bang" qui me blessa les oreilles, et encore un autre. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait?

Alors que j'ouvrais la porte de mon seul amour, mon monde entier s'écroula. A nouveau.

**Et voili voilou! Les premiers chapitres sont assez courts mais ne vous en faites pas, ils vont bientôt se rallonger ;-). Je posterais un ou deux chapitre par semaine normalement, mais ça dépendra de mon emploi du temps qui est assez incertain pour l'instant.**

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Reviews!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woaw! 11 reviews en 3 jours et que des positives! :O Ca fait super plaisir, vous imaginez pas à quel point! Merciiii ! :D**

**En espérant bien sûr que vous continuiez comme ça :p  
**

**Disclaimer: L'univers de Twilight ne m'appartient toujours pas (snif!) et l'histoire est en collaboration avec Chick-2010!  
**

**Sur ce... Enjoy!**

* * *

Alors que j'entrais dans cette pièce, mon cœur déjà brisé se réduit en poussière. Personne ne pourrait le réparer.

Là, en face de moi, se tenaient Edward et Alice dans une position dans laquelle je pouvais seulement rêver me retrouver avec Edward. En fait, je rêvais, j'avais la nausée. Soudain, le choc et l'horreur se peignit sur leurs visages et ils s'habillèrent à une vitesse vampirique. Le mal était déjà fait, donc je redescendis les escaliers et gardais simplement le silence. J'étais sans voix.

Edward courut vers moi et commença à crier à quel point il m'aimait et qu'il était désolé mais je n'écoutais pas, je bloquais tout. Quelque chose arriva et je me sentis comme si je ne bougeais pas et mes bras étaient engourdis par la peine, je criais. Edward me tenait et me criait au visage. Je ne pouvais pas réagir, j'étais au delà de ça quand il me brisa une deuxième fois. Je demandais calmement à ce qu'il me lâche et ensuite je restais debout, là, choquée.

Je me tenais là, le regardant avec incrédulité. Ensuite j'entendis un bruit. Une porte de voiture? Ensuite j'entendis un "bang". Et tout devint noir.

**Jasper POV**

Je rentrais tôt de Seattle avec Emmett et Rose parce que je ne pouvais pas tenir leur envie. Ca me rendais fou et Alice me manquait constamment. Elle était tellement occupée par le mariage ces derniers jours que je ne pouvais jamais la voir, ou même la toucher. Elle n'était plus jamais avec moi. Elle était distante. Alors que je me garais dans l'allée, je vis la Mercedes de Carlisle me suivre. Je ressentais tellement d'émotions différentes.

C'était atroce. Je me plaça devant la maison et entendit Edward crier à Belle de l'écouter. J'étais confus, tous le monde l'était. Ensuite j'entendis son cris. Ca me fit réagir, je couru à travers la porte d'entrée, je me fichais qu'Esmée me gronde plus tard et fus énerver de trouver Bella luttant contre la poigne d'Edward. Il lui criait à la figure. Je l'écartais d'elle et elle tomba dans les pommes. Heureusement, je l'attrapais. Quand s'était-elle sentie faible?

"Edward, bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" criais-je et il grimaça.

Carlisle arriva et emmena Bella dans son bureau où elle pourrait se reposer. J'étais en train de paniquer.

J'étais confus et énervé.

"Alice, bordel?" hurlais-je soudainement, remarquant qu'elle était en sous-vêtements ainsi qu'Edward.

Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Je ne pouvais pas penser que Alice m'avait trahi comme ça. La trahison ultime. Elle m'a trompé avec mon propre frère.

Pour une raison inconnue, je l'acceptais. Je savais que ça allait venir.

"Jasper, je peux expliquer." soupira Alice.

Elle n'en avait pas besoin, je savais déjà.

"Je suis désolé." cracha Edward.

"Tu es désolé? Comment as-tu pu me trahir comme ça, tu es censé être mon frère!"

Ensuite je me souvenais de Bella. Ce fut ses émotions qui firent flancher mes genoux.

Je me précipitais sur Edward. La rage bouillonnait en moi. Je le haïssais. Je pourrais... non. Je le Tuerais!

Emmett m'attrapa avant que je puisse toucher cette _chose_.

"Est-ce quelqu'un peut nous dire ce qu'il se passe?" dit finalement Emmett, c'était la question que tout le monde se posait tandis qu'il me retenait. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être ce lecteur-d'esprit de...

"Pouvons-nous nous concentrer sur Bella pendant un moment?" plaida Esmée, interrompant cette pensée. Elle était concernée et voulait s'occuper de Bella. Mère un jour, mère toujours.

Je me rappelais elle à nouveau. Je sentis sa douleur. Il lui avait brisé le cœur encore une fois. Il ne la méritait pas.

Elle subissait tant de douleur à cause de la pauvre excuse d'un homme.

Je me dirigeais vers le bureau de Carlisle oubliant ma propre peine pendant un instant et me concentrait sur la pauvre fille humaine brisée qui l'était encore plus à présent. Edward fut soudain à son côté. La rage menaçant de me submerger à nouveau, je l'éloignais d'elle et l'envoyais valser à travers la pièce. Il grogna. Ma patience avait atteint ses limites. Il pensait qu'il détenait toujours une emprise sur elle. Il était possessif et dominateur. Oh, c'est donc pour ça qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble. Je ne peux pas croire que je ne l'avais pas vu avant. Alice et Edward allaient parfaitement ensemble. Il étaient tous les deux des maniaques du contrôle. Nous étions leurs jouets. Ils nous contrôlaient tous les deux mais ne nous avaient jamais vraiment aimé.

"Je ne l'approcherais pas si j'étais toi. Elle ne voudra pas te voir quand elle se réveillera. Tu ne lui as pas déjà causé assez de peine?" grognais-je.

"Je l'aime, elle est mon monde. Je ne peux pas la quitter." dit-il, ennuyé.

Oh, donc maintenant, il dit ça. Wow, cet imbécile est bipolaire ou quelque chose comme ça.

"Je pense que tu as perdu ce droit quand tu as couché avec ma femme!" hurlais-je.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ici?" questionna Carlisle.

Il était prudent quant à savoir si j'allais l'attaquer. Je lui envoyais une onde apaisante.

"Non, Edward était juste en train de partir." crachais-je, ma voix emplie de venin envers le traître.

Je sentis la désapprobation de Carlisle envers son premier fils et se sentit soudain... déterminé?

Je haussais un sourcil vers lui et il quitta la pièce sans rien dire.

Je l'entendis demander à Edward et Alice de quitter la maison et de revenir seulement quand il leur demanderais; il se fichait d'où ils allaient. Il savait qu'ils ne discuteraient pas son exigence, donc ils partirent quelques minutes plus tard.

Bon débarras.

**Bella POV**

J'entendais des voix mais ne pouvait pas les faire taire. Je sentis des mains froides sur ma tête et ça faisait du bien. Ensuite, je me rappelais tout ce qui était arrivé. Je me sentis à nouveau nauséeuse.

Ensuite, j'ouvris mes yeux...

* * *

**Et voilà! Suspens! (On est sadique oui je sais :p) Alors, pour faire un peu de chantage, je propose autant de reviews que pour le premier! :D **

**Non mais sérieusement, ça ne vous prend pas longtemps et nous ça nous motive à faire toujours mieux! :-)  
**

**J'ai oublié de prévenir sur mon autre fiction donc je le fais ici! Pour ne pas prendre trop de place à vous remercier tous un par un pour vos reviews, je posterais un chapitre spécial où je remercierais tous! Bien sûr si vous avez des questions je vous répondrais avec plaisir, anonymes ou pas! :-)  
**

**A très bientôt j'espère! Shalya!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut, salut! Et voilà un tout nouveau chapitre. Un peu triste mais très important pour la suite.  
**

**Disclaimer: Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire est une collaboration avec Chick-2010, la traduction est mienne =)  
**

**Bella POV**

La mer est vraiment agitée aujourd'hui. Parfait. Donc je suis assise ici sur le bord de la falaise, révisant ma vie et à quel point je n'avais jamais été heureuse dans ce monde. Je ne m'étais jamais intégrée quand j'étais au lycée, j'étais toujours calme et je n'avais jamais trouvé ma place. Même avec le surnaturel, je ne m'étais jamais bien adaptée. Je n'étais jamais égale aux autres et assez bien pour mon vampire d'EX-fiancé. J'ai été forcée à abandonner mon loup-garou de meilleur ami qui m'aimait. Dieu, comme j'aimerais avoir choisi Jake à la place d'Edward. Là encore, il est imprégné maintenant, donc il ne voudrait plus de moi. J'imagine que je n'appartiens plus à cette terre. J'étais surprise que les Cullen me laissent partir de leur maison aussi facilement. Ils ont probablement pensé que j'allais juste rentrer à la maison et me vautrer dans ma douleur. Oh, à quel point ils avaient torts. Je vais mettre fin à ma peine.

_Flashback _

_J'étais dans un sommeil paisible quand j'entendis une voix d'ange. _

_"Bella, réveilles-toi, chérie." dit la douce symphonie. _

_J'essayais de me réveiller pour l'ange mais je ne pouvais pas ouvrir les yeux. Ensuite je me rappelais soudain pourquoi j'étais tombée dans cette bienheureuse inconscience. Je ne veux pas me réveiller maintenant. Je ne veux pas faire face à la pitié de tout le monde et rendre tout le monde gêné. Spécialement Alice *grimace mentale* et "lui" (oui de retour à ça). Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à eux. Ils nous on trompés moi et Jasper. Oh, pauvre Jasper. Comment Alice le contrôlait et l'envoya balader comme s'il n'était rien après toutes ses années. "Il" était comme ça, dominateur, j'aurais voulu le savoir avant de tomber amoureuse de lui. J'aurais pu empêcher tous ces cœurs brisés. J'aurais voulu pouvoir rendre ce sommeil permanent. Peut-être qu'il y avait un moyen... _

_Je voulais me réveiller maintenant pour mettre fin à tout ça donc j'ouvris les yeux. _

_Jasper? _

_Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait assis à côté de moi? Il fut devant moi en un flash. _

_"Oh, Bella, je pensais que tu étais morte. Si ce n'était tes battements de cœur, j'aurais été inquiet." dit la voix d'ange que maintenant je savais appartenir à Jasper. _

_Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il? _

_"Tu vas bien chérie?" demanda Jasper avec une expression inquiète. Etrange? Chérie? _

_Je voulais juste rentrer à la maison, et bien en fait la maison était un arrêt sur la route des falaises de La Push. Je pense que je sais ce que je vais faire de ma vie. _

_Y mettre un terme. _

_Je me levais donc du divan de Carlisle et marchais vers la porte d'entrée. Jasper y était avant moi bien sûr et me posa une question évidente. _

_"Où vas-tu Bella?" demanda un Jasper très confus. _

_Je lui donnais une réponse évidente. "Maison." _

_Il paraissait brisé, probablement comme moi, et se déplaça de mon chemin. Je pensais que les Cullen me retiendraient et ne me laisseraient jamais partir dans l'état dans lequel j'étais mais ils me laissèrent partirent mais ils le firent parce que seul Jasper était là. Les autres n'étaient pas dans la maison. Où sont-ils?_

_Qui s'en soucie? Je peux y aller maintenant, sans lutte. _

_Je quittais l'allée des Cullen et rentrais à la maison. Je trouvais un des vieux rasoirs de Charlie dans la salle de bain que nous partagions (ça ne me manquera pas) et conduisis jusqu'à La Push. Ce qu'il y a de bien avec La Push est que même si Alice me voyait sauter, elle ne pourrait rien y faire. Le traité était toujours en place. Je suis en sécurité. _

_Fin du Flashback. _

Donc je suis ici avec des rivières de sang coulant de mes bras. Ce rasoir fonctionnait bien. Ca ne faisait même pas mal. Je suis engourdie maintenant de toute la douleur "qu'il" avait causé et maintenant c'était physique aussi. J'espère qu'Edward se lamente de la perte de sa muse. Il allait probablement boire mon sang et me tuer de toute façon, maintenant qu'il avait Alice. Je parierais que la seule raison pour laquelle il me voulait était pour mon sang. Assez. Je me torture.

Je me levais au bord de la falaise et je sautais.

Soudain, alors que je n'avais plus que la moitié de mon air, quelque chose me heurta. Dur comme de la pierre.

J'étais je sol duquel je venais juste de sauter et en face de moi, il y avait une personne.

Un vampire.

* * *

**Un peu sadique, je sais... Mais bon, la suite dépend de vous! =) **

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews c'est vraiment motivant. Pour les prises de positions des autres Cullen, elles viendront en temps voulu ne vous inquiétez pas.  
**

**Je ne pense pas l'avoir déjà mentionné mais j'ai une autre fiction "Because you live". Si vous voulez y jeter un coup d'œil et me dire ce que vous en pensez ça ferait plaisir =)  
**

**A bientôt! Shalya!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voili voulou! Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt mais je suis partie en vacances une semaine et j'avais un stage de musique la semaine suivante... Sans connexion internet je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose.  
**

**Bref, je dirais simplement... Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

Quand Edward et Alice partirent, j'allais m'asseoir à côté de Bella. Elle avait traversé tellement de choses avec mon _frère_. Comme si je pouvais encore le considérer comme tel après tout ce qu'il a fait. Il a de la chance que je ne l'ai pas réduit en lambeaux. Le Major Whitlock l'aurait fait.

Rosalie entra et dit que la famille allait chasser et qu'ils nous laissaient ici pour parler de nos sentiments.

Quels qu'ils soient.

Je pense que j'avais accepté depuis longtemps qu'Alice ne m'aimait pas. Depuis qu'elle, Edward et Bella étaient revenus de Volterra, je ne sentais plus l'amour dans ses émotions quand elle me regardait. Je ressentais juste de l'ennui et de la pitié. Oh. Donc c'est depuis ce moment là qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Je ne serais pas surpris de savoir qu'elle ait entraîné Bella en Italie pour l'échanger contre Edward quand les Volturi les ont capturés. Je ne pouvais pas croire que ce bâtard l'ait demandé en mariage alors qu'il sortait avec MA femme! Je me sentais réellement désolé pour cette pauvre fille reposant en face de moi, elle a souffert plus que moi mais après tout elle n'était pas avec Edward depuis 60 ans. Elle n'avait rien vu venir. Au moins, j'avais une idée de leurs sentiments. Bella l'avait repris quand il l'avait laissé pour morte, au fond. Qu'est-ce que Victoria, Laurent et les loups-garous. Bella a juste eu à s'impliquer avec d'autres créatures mythiques quand nous sommes partis. Edward l'a même forcé à mettre fin à son amitié avec lui parce qu'il était jaloux. Jaloux n'est pas le mot que je cherche, non, possessif est un meilleur mot. Il n'aimait pas que Bella soit indépendante. Alice était la même avec moi. Elle ne me laisserait pas acheter mes propres vêtements. Euh, elle décidait vraiment tout pour moi. En ce qui concerne ses visions aussi, elle avait toujours l'habitude de m'y conformer. Elles régissaient nos vies. Chaque décision qu'elle prenait dépendait de ses visions. Je pouvais sentir que Bella était peinée et cela doublait ma peine. J'avais besoin qu'elle se réveille.

"Bella, réveilles-toi, chérie." dis-je pour la faire se réveiller.

Elle se sentait en paix ensuite quand elle entendit ma voix, elle ressentit la crainte. Ensuite, elle fut blessée.

Elle était probablement en train de se souvenir de tout.

Ensuite elle ouvrit ses yeux.

Je me dirigeais vers elle du bureau vers le fauteuil dans un flash. Dieu merci, elle va bien. Elle était tellement calme que si ce n'était son rythme cardiaque, j'aurais pensé qu'elle était morte.

"Oh, Bella, je pensais que tu étais morte. Si ce n'était tes battements de cœur, j'aurais été inquiet." dis-je, probablement avec une expression inquiète sur le visage.

Elle ne répondit pas. Etait-elle choquée?

"Tu vas bien, chérie?" lui demandais-je avec cette expression inquiète sur mon visage.

Soudain, elle se leva du fauteuil de Carlisle et marcha vers la porte d'entrée. J'étais momentanément choqué alors qu'elle atteignait la porte. Toute raison me revint et je couru pour me mettre devant elle.

Elle ressemblait à un fantôme, elle était tellement blanche.

Je lui posais alors la question la plus évidente.

"Où vas-tu Bella?" demandais-je, intrigué par cette fille.

Elle me répondit après ce qui semblait une éternité.

"Maison" fut sa réponse.

J'étais inquiet pour elle mais sa réponse me laissa choqué.

Pourquoi rentrerait-elle chez elle?

Cette fille était tellement imprévisible.

Je me tenais dans le couloir, toujours choqué par sa réponse calme. Ses seuls sentiments étaient la douleur et la résolution. Etrange?

Soudain, mon téléphone sonna. Alice.

"Allo" dis-je poliment.

"Jasper, tu dois te dépêcher et aller à La Push, Bella va se suicider!"

"Quoi!" hurlais-je dans le portable. Cette stupide fille allait se tuer pour Edward.

"Tu dois aller à la falaise que j'ai dessiné quand elle allait sauter la dernière fois."

"Et pour le traité?" dis-je frénétiquement.

"Oublie ça. Vas-y!" me cria-t-elle.

Donc je couru. Je couru si vite pour arriver à cette enfant stupide. Je laissais tomber le portable. Oublies le traité.

Dès que j'eu passé la ligne du traité je les sentis mais je pouvais sentir ses émotions. Ils me heurtèrent comme un mur de brique. Je tombais sur les genoux à la douleur atroce. Elle sautait quand je l'atteignis. Elle avait du sang qui coulait de ses bras. Sang. Oh merde.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait mais je l'attrapais avant qu'elle ne heurte l'eau et montais la falaise en une seconde.

Elle se sentait confuse et effrayée.

Le sang était juste trop tentant. Non! Tiens toi, Major!

Le doux liquide rouge. Je ne pouvais pas le prendre.

Je la mordis. Son sang était tellement bon. Le sang le plus doux que j'ai jamais goûté.

Je la vidais presque de son sang mais ensuite quelque chose fit déclic en moi. C'était Bella. Elle devait vivre. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je ne sais comment j'enlevais mes dents et arrêtais de boire son sang.

Oh merde. Elle allait changer maintenant.

J'injectais du venin dans son système et l'emportais par delà la ligne du traité. Je n'avais pas besoin que les loups interviennent.

Je ne pouvais pas rentrer à la maison. Oh, il n'y avait aucun moyen que je retourne là-bas.

Ils me déchiquèteraient pour avoir bu son sang.

Je passait ma langue sur les coupures de ses poignets.

Bon Dieu, qu'avais-je fait? Et pour Charlie?

Ma famille penserait-elle qu'elle est morte? Non, Alice doit avoir vu ça.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

Je n'avais plus qu'une option maintenant.

L'emmener chez Peter et Charlotte.

* * *

**Tadaam! Et si je vous disais 20 reviews pour le chapitre suivant? :D ****J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre en tout cas :-)  
**

**Le prochain post dépend de vous alors... Reviews! :D  
**

**A bientôt... Shalya!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Et voilà! Cela fait longtemps mais bon... Explications plus bas ;). Chapitre très court je sais mais c'est un tournant important de l'histoire!  
**

**Sur ce... Enjoy!**

* * *

**POV de Bella:**

Je sentis le feu consommer chaque parcelle de mon corps. Je voulais crier mais je ne pouvais pas. Je voulais mourir. Pourquoi est-ce que ce vampire ne pouvait pas simplement m'achever? La douleur me dévorait. Elle s'encrait dans mon corps. Je ne pouvais plus sentir mon corps. Tout ce que je ressentais était les mains froides sur mon front, apaisant temporairement le feu et j'avais l'impression de voyager en voiture. Etrange?

La mort n'est pas censée être une telle agonie. C'était supposé être pacifique.

Je voulais juste fuir la peine "qu'il" m'avait causé.

Le mystérieux vampire devait avoir une raison de ne pas avoir drainer le sang ou je ne sentirais plus rien. Désensibilisée. Comme je voulais l'être. Pour arrêter tout ça.

La seule chose qui était apaisante était la voix angélique. Elle continuait à appeler mon nom, à me dire des choses réconfortantes. J'espérais tellement pouvoir lui répondre mais si j'ouvrais la bouche, j'hurlerais sûrement. Le feu quittait mes chevilles maintenant. C'était un soulagement de voir au moins une partie de la douleur s'en aller. Je pouvais tout entendre maintenant. Nous étions dans une voiture. L'engin tournait et filait. Je pouvais entendre la voiture s'arrêter. Ensuite, j'entendis deux autres voix d'anges. Où étais-je?

Je sentis que mon corps était soulevé et il n'y avait plus de bruit de moteur. Je pouvais sentir le bois et le cuir. Comme c'était étrange.

Je sentis des mains froides me poser sur une surface. Une table?

Je pu sentir le feu brûler moins fort et j'entendis les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer. Cela sonnait comme un hélicoptère.

Le feu se dirigeait maintenant directement vers mon cœur, libérant le reste de mon corps. Je sentis la douleur captiver mon cœur. La douleur était atroce. C'était tellement déchirant que mon dos s'arqua sur la table. Je me jurais à moi-même de ne pas rester immobile. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Les flammes brûlaient mon cœur.

Ensuite ça s'arrêta, la douleur ainsi que mon rythme cardiaque.

J'étais anxieuse de savoir si j'étais morte ou vivante. J'espérais que ce soit le premier choix. Je me sentis en vie pour une raison quelconque et j'étais curieuse.

J'essayais donc d'ouvrir les yeux...

* * *

**Tadaam! Sadique je sais :p mais comme d'hab le chapitre suivant dépend de vous, et si on disait atteindre les 60 reviews? Prouvez donc à l'auteur que vous aimez son histoire! **

**Pour ce qui est de la suite, j'ai fini de traduire tous les chapitres! A partir de maintenant je posterais tous les samedi :) mais pas ce samedi à moins que vous ne postiez assez de reviews :p  
**

**A bientôt! Shalya!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut à vous! Wouah 2 chapitres en moins de 24h! :o Je suis impressionnée! Merciii à tous pour vos reviews c'est super =)!Je vous retrouve en bas :-)  
**

**Sur ce... Enjoy!**

* * *

**POV de Jasper:**

Alors que je courais à la maison pour aller chercher ma voiture, je fis en sorte qu'aucune personne de ma famille ne soit à la maison. La chance était de notre côté. Personne n'était à moins de 30 km de la maison. Je portais Bella sur mon dos et la plaçait dans ma Ford F-150. Contrairement au reste de ma famille, je préférais les bonnes vieilles voitures.

Oubliés les voitures de sport flashy! J'aimais ma voiture et je ne l'échangerai pour rien au monde. Contrairement à la petite Volvo d'Edward, ma voiture est tout l'homme!

Je plaçais Bella dans le siège avant avec quelques couvertures pour être sûre qu'elle soit confortablement installée et me dirigeais vers la maison de Peter et Charlotte dans le Montana. Oh merde. Qu'est-ce que j'allais dire à tout le monde? Ils seraient déçus par moi. Jasper a de nouveau échoué. Je ne pouvais plus supporter la pitié qu'ils ressentaient envers moi. Je me sentais encore plus mal. Ils ne l'admettaient pas mais j'étais le maillon faible de la famille Cullen.

Je décidais que une fois dans le Montana, je pourrais les appeler et leur dire. Edward me tuera. Oh, oui, il l'a déjà fait quand il a couché avec ma femme. Je me fichais de ce qu'il disais, j'avais sauvé Bella, non? Là encore, il serait probablement heureux que je tue Bella. Il ne la voulait probablement pas avec lui. Bien maintenant il pouvait la voir tous les jours de l'éternité. Voir sa culpabilité le regardant dans les yeux pour toujours.

J'imagine que je ferais mieux d'appeler Peter pour lui dire que nous venions.

Je sortis mon portable et composais le numéro.

"Hé Peter" dis-je d'un ton solennel. Je ne voulais pas admettre ce que j'avais fait cette nuit.

"Jasper pourquoi, diable, n'as tu pas appelé plus tôt pour me dire de tout mettre en place pour la fille!" hurla-t-il pratiquement dans le téléphone.

"Comment tu as-?"

Il me coupa. "Je connais les conneries, ok?"

"D'accord?" répondis-je, choqué qu'il sache.

"Donc, où es-tu maintenant?" questionna-t-il. Je pouvais sentir son excitation à ma venue à travers le téléphone alors qu'il n'était nulle part près de moi.

"On vient juste de passer Spokane."

"Ok, tout sera prêt pour elle. A tout de suite, Charlotte n'en peut plus d'attendre."

Sur ce, il raccrocha.

Je passais la demi-heure suivante à regarder Bella. Elle ne criait même pas. C'était si étrange. Je pouvais pourtant ressentir sa peine.

Peut-être était-elle morte.

Non, je pouvais entendre les battements de son cœur.

Je tendis la main pour toucher son visage. Sa peau devenait plus dur et plus froide. Comme le marbre.

Seulement, c'était si doux. Je ressentais l'envie de toucher sa peau à nouveau. Si lisse. Juste un contact en plus.

Je ne savais pas comment il avait pu tromper la magnifique créature à côté de moi. Comment avait-il pu la trahir et l'abandonner le cœur brisé tellement de fois. Comment il pouvait la blesser à ce point me dépassait. Si j'avais son cœur, je le chérirai à jamais.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais à penser comme si je pouvais avoir son cœur. Pourquoi le voudrais-je de toute façon? Ce n'est pas comme si je l'aimais. Ou si?

Stupide voix dans ma tête. Je n'aimais pas Bella de cette façon. Elle était ma sœur.

D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas comment elle allait réagir quand elle se réveillerait. Elle pourrait me haïr de l'avoir sauvée. Elle pourrait être effrayée par mes cicatrices.

Oh mon Dieu! Dans quoi m'étais-je fourrée?

Mon portable sonna et je sus que c'était la famille donc je le pris, prêt à faire face à leur colère.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen, comment as-tu pu faire ça et puis nous l'enlever?" hurla Esméee dans le téléphone. Je n'avais jamais vu Esmée aussi en colère. Oh, non.

"J'avais peur de ce que tu dirais, je suis désolé maman." j'essayais de la calmer et l'apaisait en l'appelant Maman.

"Tu ferais mieux de l'être. Ramènes mon bébé à la maison maintenant!" cria-t-elle. Je pouvais entendre Carlisle essayant de la calmer.

"Je ne peux pas, c'est un nouveau-né, elle pourrait être dangereuse pour vous tous. Spécialement après qu'elle ait essayé de se tuer et que je l'ai arrêtée." dis-je calmement, calibrant sa réaction.

"Elle QUOI!" hurla tout le monde dans le haut-parleur.

"JE sais. Alice a eu une vision là-dessus et m'a appelé pour la sauver mais tandis que j'allais la chercher, elle était à la moitié de la falaise et elle s'était ouvert les veines" annonçais-je.

Tout le monde haleta.

"Donc comment elle a été mordue?" questionna Emmett. Toujours sonné.

"Je n'ai pas pu résister au sang" répondis-je. J'avais tellement honte. Après un moment, Rosalie parla.

"On comprend Jasper" Ah, elle avait toujours compris. Nous étions réellement des jumeaux. Nous avions le même lien.

"Oui, c'est vrai. Nous allions la changer de toute façon. Là encore, c'était basé sur son appel" Carlisle essayait de me réconforter mais il était ennuyé également.

Emmett fit observer. "Eh bien, ce qui est fait est fait." Il avait toujours voulu que Bella reste toujours de toute façon.

"Elle doit être tellement mal" dit Esme. Ses instincts maternels reprenant le dessus. "Elle est bien installée?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui, elle a plusieurs couvertures" confirmais-je.

"Ok" répondit-elle, tellement bas que je pouvais à peine l'entendre.

"Je serais mieux avec Charlotte et Peter. Ils ont aussi de l'expérience avec les nouveaux-nés." dis-je, essayant de calmer leurs inquiétudes.

"Tu as raison Jasper, ramènes-la juste à la maison bientôt. Je l'aime, elle est ma fille après tout" Carlisle parlait avec tant d'amour de Bella. Elle était réellement sa fille. Esme dit la même chose et Emmett me gronda de l'emmener loin mais comprenait pourquoi. Rosalie me dit de transmettre à Bella qu'elle aimerait lui parler aussi vite qu'elle la verrait.

Tout le monde fit leurs au revoir et ils me prévinrent de faire attention à Bella puis je raccrochais. C'était loin d'être aussi mauvais que ce que j'avais redouté.

J'étais simplement assis ici. Pensant à ma famille et ce qu'Edward et Alice penseront. Est-ce que Bella sera capable de supporter leur présence si elle rentrait à la maison?

Qu'est-ce que je lui dirais quand elle se réveillera? Devrais-je m'excuser?

Ces questions et bien plus se bousculèrent dans ma tête, me rendant encore plus confus alors que Bella était tranquillement assise à côté de moi. Je sentis sa douleur donc je commençais donc à murmurer des mots de réconfort dans son oreille et tint sa main. Même si elle ne pouvait m'entendre, je su que ça m'aidait. Je réalisais alors que je ne pouvais pas la laisser se tuer. Spécialement si c'est à cause d'Edward. Il était si égocentrique qu'il aurait probablement été ravi d'entendre ça.

Cette fille était tellement fascinante pour moi. Pourquoi?

Sa beauté était vraiment amplifiée pendant sa transformation. Elle était magnifique.

Je lançais un regard à l'horloge sur le tableau de bord et me rendis compte que cela faisait dix heures que j'étais assis là pour une dizaine d'heures, en train de penser.

Waouh, je dois me dépêcher.

Elle se réveillera bientôt.

Donc, après un très long voyage rendu court par le dépassement des limites de vitesses, j'arrivais chez Peter et Chars. Je murmurais toujours des mots de réconforts à l'oreille de Bella et lui transmettait des vagues de calme (je ressentais toujours sa douleur). Peter et Chal m'aidèrent à la porter à l'intérieur de leur maison et ils avaient raison. Ils avaient tout préparé pour un nouveau-né. Ils avaient même dit qu'ils chasseraient des animaux pendant le temps où Bella resterait ici. Pour ça, je leur serais éternellement reconnaissante. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'elle aurait de mauvaises influences ici.

Je sentais toujours sa douleur mais m'arrangeait pour ne pas le laisser m'affecter.

Peter fut en face de moi en un flash. Il me frappa sur la tête.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps?" s'exclama-t-il.

"J'ai beaucoup réfléchi en étant garé sur le bord de la route" répondis-je.

"A propos de quoi?" demanda-t-il.

"Comme si tu ne le savais pas déjà." dis-je. Il savait tout ça.

"Oui, tu as raison. Je le sais. Tu ne m'as jamais dit qu'elle était belle" dit-il, en regardant Bella. Peter ne tournait jamais autour du pot. "Qui est-elle? Ton rebond d'Alice?" plaisanta-t-il.

Je ne trouvais pas ça drôle.

En un flash, je le tenais par le cou. "Ne parles pas d'elle comme ça" criais-je.

"Oh, susceptible." rit-il.

Je resserrais mon étreinte sur lui.

"Ok, j'ai pigé." dit-il, reculant. Je le reposais sur le sol.

A ce moment, Charlotte entra avec des habits de rechanges et Peter et moi pour donner un peu d'intimité à Bella.

Je restais debout là. Je ne voulais pas parler de Peter de ce qui s'était passé.

Je sentais son ennui à mon silence et alors qu'il était sur le point de parler, Charlotte nous rappela à l'intérieur.

Bella était magnifique dans un tee-shirt vert et un jeans. Oublié le bleu, Edward avait toujours dit que c'était sa couleur mais pas le vert. Waouh, une seconde, Major. Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses à ça? Sa couleur?

Peter me sourit comme le fouteur de merde qu'il était.

Charlotte vint vers moi et m'étreignit avant de me cogner la tête. Peter commença à rire.

"Bon sang, c'était quoi ça Charlotte?" questionnais-je alors que je me frottais la tête.

"Pour ne pas être venu plus tôt." dit-elle calmement. Peter rigolait toujours.

Ensuite un froncement de sourcil passa sur son visage et il dit "Elle a presque fini de changer."

J'étais choqué. Cela faisait seulement deux jours. Il devait se tromper mais ensuite j'entendis son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

Oh merde. Qu'est-ce que j'allais lui dire?

Au moment où cette pensée effleurait mon esprit, elle ouvrit les yeux...

**Tadaam! De nouveau sadique oui je sais... malheureusement il faut bien que je laisse le suspens comme l'auteur l'a créé ^^' Je vous rassure à partir du chapitre 8 ils seront plus longs! (Plusieurs d'entre vous m'en ont fait la remarque ^^)**

**Comme Galswinthe me l'a dit dans un message (et je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas la seule à le penser) c'est mauvais de ma part "d'exiger" des reviews pour le chapitre suivant. Je vous rassure tout de suite, même si je ne les avais pas eue, j'aurais posté mon chapitre tout de même ;-)! Vous êtes nombreux à lire mais relativement peu à me laisser un petit mot même un simple "à bientôt" fait toujours super plaisir à lire croyez-moi =)  
**

**Comme les premiers chapitres sont courts, je posterais probablement mercredi ;-)  
**

**A bientôt! Shalya =)!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Et me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight appartient encore et toujours à Stephenie Meyer, l'histoire originale est de Chick-2010 (on me l'a demandé mais c'est écrit dans le résumé) et la traduction m'appartient ^^  
**

**Sur ce... je vous laisse apprécier... Enjoy!**

* * *

**POV de Bella:**

Alors que j'ouvrais les yeux, je vis Jasper et deux vampires inconnus s'avancer vers moi. J'étais effrayée, je sautais donc sur mes pieds et me plaçais en position défensive. Qui étaient les deux vampires et pourquoi bougeais-je aussi vite? Trop vite pour une humaine? Etais-je toujours humaine? Pourquoi Jasper était-il ici?

"Bella, tu es une vampire. C'est moi, Jasper et les deux autres vampires sont Peter et Charlotte" présenta-t-il, faisant signe vers les deux autres.

Oh, comme les Peter et Charlotte des histoires de Jasper. Je me redressais donc de ma position défensive en reconnaissance de ces deux vampires inconnus. Je vis Peter et Jasper échangé un regard choqué. Je ne savais pas de quoi il s'agissait.

Attendez une minute, était-ce Jasper qui m'avait changé ou était-ce Peter ou Charlotte?

"Je suis désolée" dis-je avec sincérité. En vérité, j'étais désolée. Juste parce que j'étais effrayée ne signifiait pas que je devrais être une menace pour ces deux (d'après les histoires que Jasper m'avait raconté) vampires amicaux.

Oh mon Dieu, ma voix sonnait littéralement comme une cloche.

"Bella, je suis désolé mais quand tu as sauté de la falaise, ton sang jaillissait de tes poignets donc je t'ai mordu. Je t'ai changé en vampire. Je suis vraiment désolé!" Il dit cela si vite que je pouvais à peine le suivre, or j'étais un vampire.

Wow, un vampire.

Attendez une minute. Je suis un vampire. La seule chose "qu'il" ne voulait pas que je sois. Jasper m'a empêché de me tuer. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça! Pourquoi a-t-il arrêté de boire mon sang?

Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas tué?!

J'étais tellement en colère. Non, j'étais au-delà de la colère mais j'étais surprise que ce soit Jasper. Celui qui m'avait presque tué l'année précédente à cause d'une maigre goutte de sang.

"Bella?" interrogea Jasper alors qu'il s'avançait.

J'étais tellement en colère qu'il m'ait sauvé qu'avant que j'ai pu réfléchir, j'étais sur lui, lui donnant des coups de poing aussi fort que je pouvais.

"Je ne voulais pas de cette vie, idiot! J'essayais de me tuer!" hurlais-je sur lui.

La chose étrange était qu'il n'essayait même pas de se défendre. Il me laissait lui casser la gueule.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te bats pas?" lui criais-je au visage.

"Je sais que tu voulais mourir Bella mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser. Tu appartiens à ce monde."

Il le dit si doucement que c'était à peine un murmure.

Dès qu'il dit ça, je me sentis coupable. Je me relevais de lui et retournais à la table. Je lui posais alors la question la plus importante dans mon nouveau cerveau amélioré.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un sait que je suis un-" Je ne pouvais terminer ma phrase.

"Oui, tout le monde sauf, euh, tu sais" confirma-t-il et je devinais qu'il n'aimait pas dire leurs noms autant que moi.

"Qu'en est-il de Charlie, qu'est-ce qu'il pense qu'il s'est passé?" dis-je, la panique clairement audible dans ma voix.

Jasper répondit calmement. "Charlie pense que tu es morte. Je suis désolé Bella mais c'était le seul moyen."

Oh non, ça allait l'écraser. Et Renee. Oh non. Je ne pouvais pas en supporter d'avantage. Je m'assis et sanglotait silencieusement pour la perte de mes parents.

Charlotte vint alors et commença à tracer des cercles dans son dos. Pour quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas, elle pouvait être assez réconfortante.

"Bella, je pense que nous nous sentirions tous mieux si tu allais chasser d'abord. Ca calmerait toutes nos inquiétudes sur ta soif de nouveau-né et quand nous rentrerons, nous pourrons discuter de tout ce que tu veux."

Dès qu'elle dit ça, un brûlure atroce enflamma ma gorge. Ma main vola jusqu'à mon cou.

"Oui, je pense que Jasper devrais t'emmener puisque c'est le plus expérimenté dans ce domaine." Peter donnait son avis pour la première fois depuis que je m'étais 'réveillée'.

"Ok" fut tout ce que je dis. Je tenais toujours ma gorge.

J'étais trop occupée à essayer de traiter toutes ces informations. Alors que je réfléchissais, je me rendis compte que Jasper était venu vers moi pour m'envoyer des vagues de calme et me tint la main. L'enlevant de sa place sur ma gorge.

Peu importe à quel point je le haïssais en ce moment de me faire passer l'éternité dans la douleur, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir calme en sa présence.

"D'accord Bella, allons chasser" dit-il en se levant. Je me levais aussi.

J'étais tellement nerveuse par rapport à ma première chasse mais Jasper continuait à m'envoyer des vagues et bien que ça ne m'aide pas entièrement, ça m'aidait.

Il lâcha ma main et sauta de la fenêtre.

"Sautes, chérie, ça ira bien." me dit-il d'un ton rassurant, laissant un peu de son accent du sud ressortir.

Je fis donc comme il avait dit. C'était exaltant. C'était si facile aussi.

"Bella" Je me retournais pour voir Jasper. "C'était très gracieux." dit-il tout en m'observant.

Je jure que si j'avais été humaine, j'aurais fortement rougit.

Il rit, ressentant de toute évidence mes émotions.

"Allons-y, dans ce cas." dit-il tandis qu'il prenait ma main.

Je la pris et me mis à courir avec elle à travers la forêt pour la première fois en tant que vampire.

"Allons chasser" Nous le dîmes tous deux en même temps et nous enfonçâmes plus profondément dans les arbres.

**Je sais, je sais encore un court chapitre mais je tiens à les garder tels que l'auteur les a publiés. Le suivant sera plus long ;-)**

**Un petit avis tout de même? :)  
**

**Petit sondage1: Une ou deux publications par semaines? :)  
**

**Petit sondage2: Quel couple pour la fic suivante? Que je me mette déjà au travail, ou si vous connaissez une fic qui vaille la peine d'être traduite ^^  
**

**A bientôt... Shalya! :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Et me revoilà =) Les chapitres commencent à être un peu plus longs comme promis ^^  
**

**Disclaimer: Twilight appartient à Meyer et l'histoire originale à Chick-2010. La traduction quant à elle m'appartient ^^  
**

**Sur ce... Enjoy!**

* * *

**POV de Jasper:**

Dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, on se pencha sur elle. On savait que c'était une chose dangereuse à faire avec un nouveau-né mais pour une raison qui m'était inconnue je voulais être la première chose qu'elle voit quand elle se réveillait dans cette nouvelle vie.

Ses yeux rouges étaient magnifiques. Elle était magnifique. En fait, elle pouvait donner du fil à retordre à Rosalie, ses courbes étaient incroyables et ses jambes étaient longues. Oh mon dieu.

_Tiens toi un peu Major! C'est ta sœur, tu te souviens?_

Un air de confusion et de choc traversa son visage et en un clin d'œil, elle se tenait en position défensive. Je dis alors la seule chose que je pouvais lui faire comprendre. Je lui dis presque tout.

"Bella, tu es une vampire. C'est moi, Jasper et les deux autres vampires sont Peter et Charlotte." dis-je tandis que je désignais mes amis. Je savais que je lui avais parlé d'eux dans mes histoires.

Elle fit alors quelque chose à laquelle personne ne s'attendait.

On s'attendait tous à ce qu'elle attaque mais au lieu, elle se redressa de sa position et s'excusa auprès de nous. Je ressentis le choc s'échapper d'elle par vagues. De toute évidence, elle avait entendu sa nouvelle voix.

J'échangeais un regard choqué avec Peter. Les nouveau-nés n'étaient pas censés pouvoir se contrôler autant. Il paraissait confus.

La réalisation traversa son visage et cela me heurta comme un raz de marrée. Elle était furieuse. Ca me prit toute ma volonté pour ne pas attaquer Peter à cause de la puissance des émotions qu'elle projetait.

"Bella?" lui demandais-je en essayant de la calmer. J'avançais d'un pas vers elle.

Grossière erreur.

Tout à coup, elle fut sur moi, me frappant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Avec sa force de nouveau-né, ça faisait plutôt mal.

"Je ne voulais pas de cette vie, idiot! J'essayais de me tuer!" Elle me hurla dessus. Ses poings volaient toujours à mon visage.

Je n'essayais pas de me défendre. Je la laissais simplement me taper. Je ressentis de la culpabilité pour lui avoir donné l'immortalité pour vivre une vie qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te défends pas?" hurla-t-elle. Elle était enragée.

Je lui dis alors ce que j'avais réellement pensé et ressentit.

"Je sais que tu voulais mourir Bella mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser. Tu appartiens à ce monde." Je le dis si doucement que c'était à peine un murmure. Je savais que ma famille serait déchirée si elle était morte.

Je sentis la culpabilité monter en elle alors qu'elle cessait de me cogner et me lâchait.

"Est-ce que tout le monde sait que je suis un-" Elle ne pouvait terminer cette phrase donc je répondis juste à la question qu'elle avait presque fini.

"Oui, tout le monde sauf, euh, tu sais" Je ne pouvais dire leurs noms dans ma tête, pas plus que je n'arrivais à les prononcer.

"Et pour Charlie, qu'est-ce qu'il pense qu'il s'est passé?" Je sentis clairement sa panique. Ses émotions étaient accablantes.

Je lui envoyais des vagues de calmes pour la calmer, je répondis ensuite. "Charlie pense que tu es morte. Je suis désolé Bella mais c'était le seul moyen."

Je ressenti alors une dépression intense et un sentiment de perte qui faillit me jeter à terre. C'était une bonne chose que je contrôlais mon pouvoir. J'envoyais donc des vagues de calme et d'apaisement vers elle.

Bella s'assit et commença à sangloter. Je voulais désespérément la réconforter mais je savais qu'elle me haïssait en ce moment-même. Je voulais vraiment changer ça.

Pourquoi Major?

_Parce que tu veux la connaître plus!_

Argh! A nouveau, cette stupide voix!

Charlotte alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle et commença à tracer des cercles dans son dos. Elle savait vraiment comment réconforter quelqu'un et elle n'avait même pas le pouvoir d'empathie.

Peter, Char et moi échangeâmes un regard qui signifiait une chose. La chasse. Bella devait chasser. Ca mettrait tous nos soucis de côté.

"Bella, je pense qu'on se sentirait mieux si tu allais chasser d'abord. Ca apaiserait toutes nos inquiétudes en ce qui concerne ta soif de nouveau-né et quand nous rentrerons, on pourra parler de tout" dit Char. C'était ce que j'aimais avec Charlotte. Elle pouvait être gentille mais aussi avoir de l'autorité. Elle était réellement ma sœur.

Je ressentis une brûlure atroce dans ma gorge et je réalisais que c'était la soif de Bella. Sa main monta à sa gorge dès que Char l'eut mentionné et la mienne fit le même geste.

"Oui, je pense que Jasper devrait y aller avec toi puisque c'est lui qui a le plus d'expérience dans ce domaine." dit Peter. Il ne parlait que quand c'était nécessaire quand il s'agissait de nouveau-nés. Il les regardait simplement. Les habitudes ont la vie dure comme ils disent.

Attendez une minute. Oui! Je l'emmenais. Pour sa première chasse.

Attends, pourquoi est-ce que j'étais heureux? J'ai fait ça un million de fois avant, pourquoi devrais-je être heureux maintenant? Je vais devenir dingue.

Ensuite, je réalisais que j'avais inconsciemment marché jusqu'à elle, enlevé sa main de sa gorge et la tenait. Je lui envoyais des vagues de calme. J'avais dû sentir sa nervosité.

Je lâchais sa main et sautais de la fenêtre du troisième étage, atterrissant gracieusement sur mes pieds. Je perçu alors son anxiété. "Sautes, chérie, ça ira bien." dis-je, laissant ressortir un peu de mon accent du sud. Je sentis alors son réconfort et puis elle sauta.

Elle était la créature la plus gracieuse que j'avais jamais vu. Un complet opposé de son moi humain.

"Bella" dis-je. Elle se tourna vers moi. "C'était très gracieux." Je fis son éloge tout en observant sa beauté. Elle avait grandit de quelques centimètres et mesurait maintenant 1m75. Ses cheveux atteignaient la moitié de son dos et étaient maintenant d'un brillant brun rougeâtre. Ses joues étaient plus définies et ses lèvres étaient presque aussi rouges que ses yeux, ce qui est maintenant rehaussé avec de sublimes cils pleins. Ses courbes étaient plus définies et était la chose la plus délectable que j'ai jamais vu. Je pouvais facilement m'imaginer la tenir dans mes bras.

_Whoa! Demi-tour, Major! C'est ta sœur!_

Je sentais sa gêne du fait que je la regardais et je su que si elle avait été humaine, elle serait aussi rouge qu'une tomate. J'éclatais de rire à ses sentiments ce qui la gêna encore plus.

"Allons-y alors" dis-je, prenant sa main. C'était si doux et chaud? Je ressentis un choc électrique. Etrange?

Elle prit ma main et on courut dans la forêt. Ses sentiments étaient de l'extase. Je profitais de son bonheur. Elle aimait courir.

"Allons chasser" On le dit tous deux en même temps et nous courûmes alors plus profondément dans les abîmes verts.

On s'arrêta au milieu de la forêt et je me délectais du fait de pouvoir l'instruire de ce qu'il faut faire. Euh, je dois arrêter de penser à ces choses.

"Bella, qu'est-ce que tu peux entendre?" lui demandais-je en l'embrassant. Je plaçais mes mains sur ses épaules et me tint debout derrière elle.

"Puma au Nord-est?" demanda-t-elle avec impatience.

"Oui, maintenant laisses tes instincts prendre le dessus" lui appris-je en la laissant partir à contrecœur.

Sur ce, elle courut pour trouver les pumas. Je restais derrière pour ne pas la provoquer tandis qu'elle chassait. Elle trouva rapidement les puma et se jeta dessus. Elle était la plus belle créature quand elle chassait. La façon dont elle jaillit en l'air pour attraper sa proie. La façon dont elle caressait le cou du lion alors qu'elle buvait son sang et quand elle eut finit, elle embrassa sa tête. Comme une bénédiction.

Elle revint vers moi en bondissant et tous ses vêtements étaient déchirés. Je me forçais à penser à autre chose. Ou quelque chose de mal pourrait arriver si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

"Jasper, je me sens si coupable" Elle n'avait pas besoin de dire se qu'elle ressentait mais je la consolais quand même.

"Bella, je suis mais ça doit arriver, d'ailleurs il serait mort de toute façon."

Je dis cela en prenant sa main. Il y avait cette électricité à nouveau. C'était tellement étrange. Je me demandais si elle le sentait.

Je lâchais sa main, sa proximité me manquant immédiatement mais je devais chasser.

"Bella, j'ai besoin d'aller chasser, si tu as besoin de moi, appelles-moi, d'accord?"

"Ok, Jasper" répondit-elle bondissant au loin pour prendre un cerf. Je sentis qu'elle n'était plus fâchée contre moi. C'était bon. L'était-ce? Est-ce que je voulait vraiment qu'elle m'aime? Se pourrait-il que ça nous blesse tous les deux?

A cette pensée, je bondissais pour aller chercher mes propres proies.

**POV de Bella:**

Je me sentais si coupable d'avoir tué des animaux innocents mais je savais que c'était mieux que tuer des humains innocents. Je sautais pour attraper un autre cerf mais je le drainais rapidement. J'étais curieuse de savoir ce que Jasper chassait donc je courrais tranquillement pour le trouver.

Je le trouvais, attrapant un daim. Il était si gracieux et compétent. C'était une des plus belles choses que j'ai jamais vu. Il était une des plus belle choses que j'ai jamais vu.

_Whoa, demi-tour Bella. Il est censé être ton frère._

Pourtant, regardes-le.

Ah, parles d'une gêne.

Il se leva et se débarrassa de la carcasse sous un énorme chêne puis se dirigea vers moi.

"Hé Bella, tu es restée là tout le temps?" dit-il tout en tenant ma main. Il y eut encore ce choc électrique. C'était si étrange. Il me regarda avec un choc évident sur son visage.

"Tu l'as sentit aussi" fut tout ce qu'il dit.

"Oui, c'est vraiment bizarre." Je ne pouvais rien comprendre du tout. La confusion entourait toutes mes pensées.

"Je sais" dit-il alors que je pouvais dire que ces pensées étaient à des kilomètres de là. J'étais prise par sa beauté. Les cicatrices ne me faisaient pas peur. Elles m'intriguaient. Elles faisaient Jasper, Jasper. J'étais en admiration devant lui et je revins sur terre.

Ensuite, il ajouta. "Tu es magnifique aussi."

Je ne pouvais pas parler. J'étais choquée. Je m'approchais pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Le choc électrique piqua mais ne faisait pas mal, c'était merveilleux. Nous nous regardions pendant un long moment et je sentais que nous nous rapprochions l'un de l'autre. Je ne savais pas si je voulais l'embrasser ou non. Embrasses-le. Il était magnifique. J'étais perdue dans ses yeux dorés.

Alors que nos lèvres étaient à quelques millimètres, Peter vint s'écraser dans les arbres.

**POV de Jasper:**

Je ne savais si je voulais l'embrasser ou non. Embrasses-la. Elle était absolument magnifique. Elle était comme une déesse. Je pariais que l'électricité serait un si incroyable sentiment si nous nous touchions plus. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées sur Bella et comment elle n'était pas effrayée par mes cicatrices, elle était en admiration devant elles. Bon dieu, je voulais embrasser ses douces lèvres.

Alors que nos lèvres étaient à quelques millimètres, Peter vint s'écraser dans les arbres.

Il savait. Cette fichue connaissance absolue.

* * *

**Tadaaam! Oui je sais l'auteur aime les fins sadiques... Je plaide non coupable! x) **

**Pour ce qui est des sondages, vous êtes nombreuses à me demander 2 publications par semaines, je le ferais donc le mercredi et le samedi ^^  
**

**Quant au 2e sondage, on m'a demandé du Rosalie/Emmett et du Bella/Edward quand ils étaient plus vieux ainsi qu'un Bella/Jasper.  
**

**Si vous avez d'autres suggestions, j'attends d'avoir plus d'avis pour chercher =)  
**

**A bientôt Shalya =)!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Et me voilà déjà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre! ^^  
**

**Pas grand chose à dire pour l'instant donc je dirais simplement... Enjoy!**

* * *

**POV de Jasper:**

Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'étais sur le point d'embrasser Bella, je veux dire, elle est vraiment belle mais je ne la connaissais pas plus, c'était ma sœur! Je ne pus me résoudre à lui parler de notre presque-baiser, ça serait juste trop gênant.

Peter souriait tout le long du chemin du retour et j'étais sur le point d'effacer ce sourire béat de son visage quand Charlotte sortit et demanda à Bella si elle voulait regarder après de nouveaux vêtements en ligne.

Bella restant Bella, elle était catégorique sur le fait que c'était elle qui payait mais Charlotte lui rappela qu'elle n'avait aucun argent avec lequel les acheter. Bella répondit avec une touche défaitiste.

Alors que les filles faisaient des achats en ligne, Peter était dehors sur le porche, me souriant toujours. Quatre heures plus tard.

"Arrête ce sourire énigmatique, idiot" dis-je en m'avançant pour m'asseoir en face de lui.

"Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui était sur le point d'arriver, n'est-ce pas?" lança-t-il, le rictus se transformant en sourire.

"Non, toi si?" lui demandais-je, il arriverait probablement avec quelque chose pour m'ennuyer.

"Peut-être" répondit-il, terminant de m'ennuyer complètement.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire?" Il disait toujours des trucs comme ça. Ca fichait la chaire de poule.

"Tu verras" répliqua-t-il en connaissance de cause, ça m'avait toujours énervé.

"Peu importe" Je n'avais pas à prendre la peine de lui en demander plus, il n'allait pas y répondre de toute façon.

J'entendis Bella et Charlotte qui faisaient toujours du shopping, je décidais donc de prendre un livre dans la bibliothèque de Peter sur la Guerre Civile. L'inexactitude de ces libres me rendaient malade mais je les lu quand même, dieu sait pourquoi.

**POV de Bella:**

Je ne voulais vraiment pas parler à Jasper de ce presque-baiser. C'était juste trop gênant.

Dès que je fus rentrée à la maison, Charlotte me bombarda avec ces sites de vêtements et de stylistes. J'étais presque morte à la fin de nos achats. J'avais accepté d'acheter des vêtements mais elle insista pour le payer à ma place.

"Bella, s'il te plaît laisses-moi les payer" Elle dit cela en me lançant le plus puissant regard de chien abattu à jamais.

"Non, je ne peux pas te demander de payer pour ça Char" Nous avions toutes deux des surnoms à présent.

"Bells, avec quel argent vas-tu payer ces vêtements?" dit-elle avec ce même air béat que Peter avait sur son visage depuis les quatre dernières heures.

'Touché!' C'était tout ce que je pu dire. A mon plus grand ennui, elle avait raison sur ce point. J'étais battue.

Nous restâmes assises pendant des heures à acheter des vêtements, sous-vêtements, chaussures, sacs et maquillage et je devais bien avouer que... j'appréciais en fait. Je pensais que j'appréciais ça parce que j'étais avec Char qui me laissais choisir ce que je voulais au lieu d'Alice qui me forçais à acheter des choses même si je ne les aimais pas.

Après quatre heure de shopping interminables, je pensais que j'essayerai bien de trouver Jasper. Je sortis dans la véranda pour y trouver Peter qui souriait _encore_ 7 heures plus tard!

Il m'indiqua que Jasper était dans la bibliothèque, je m'y dirigeais donc pour trouver Jasper. Je suivi son odeur de cuir et de cannelle et finis par le trouver dans le canapé avec un livre de la Guerre Civile. Il m'avait tout raconté sur son temps durant les guerres du Sud, aussi bien humain que vampire, et je savais à quel point il aimait la guerre. Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, j'inhalais son odeur.

Je dénichais une copie de Roméo et Juliette et m'installais à côté de lui. Il releva le nez de son livre et m'accueilli avec un hochement de tête. Je m'assis à côté de lui et ressentis à nouveau l'électricité circuler entre nous. Ca faisait presque mal. Je voulais réellement lui tenir la main mais après le presque-baiser, c'était gênant.

Nous échangeâmes des coups d'œil de temps de temps à autre mais à part ça, nous n'eûmes aucun contact. J'imaginais que c'était parce qu'il regrettait le geste de tout à l'heure. Il ne voudrait jamais m'embrasser.

Je restais assise là toute la nuit, espérant qu'il prendrait ma main mais il ne le fit pas. Aucun d'entre nous ne bougeait.

On regarda tous les deux le soleil se lever et je fus étonnée de voir à quel point c'était magnifique maintenant avec ma vue vampirique.

J'entendis Char et Peter se déplacer à l'étage en dessous et je réalisais que j'avais besoin de parler aux Cullens, ma famille. Ils me manquaient réellement, même Rosalie.

Jasper devait avoir pensé à la même chose parce qu'on dit "Famille" en même temps. C'était un nouveau langage, nous comprenions ce que l'autre voulait dire. Etrange, hein?

Jasper était vraiment mon sauveur et je pensais que j'aimerais en savoir d'avantage sur lui mais maintenant il était temps d'appeler ma famille...

**Une fin un peu moins sadique que les autres, soulignez l'effort :p! Quelques reviews? :D**

**Malheureusement, je n'ai pas encore trouvé de prochaine fiction... En revanche, j'en ai 2 ou 3 sur Harry Potter ^^ Elles seront bientôt finies :-)  
**

**Sur ce... A bientôt Shalya!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Et voilà! C'est repartit pour un nouveau chapitre, beaucoup plus long que le précédent :-)  
**

**Disclaimer: L'univers de Twilight appartient encore et toujours à Stephenie Meyer, l'histoire originale à Chick-2010 mais la traduction m'appartient :)  
**

**Sur ce... Enjoy!**

* * *

**POV de Bella:**

On s'installa dans le bureau de Peter et Char pour appeler notre famille et les voir grâce à la webcam. Leur ordinateur était très vieux donc il nous fallut attendre patiemment qu'il s'allume. Il y avait un silence gêné entre nous depuis que nous..., bref, vous savez.

Une fois que le vieil ordinateur fut en marche, on appela immédiatement notre famille.

"Bonjour" dirent-ils tous en même temps. Ils donnaient l'impression de tous vouloir parler en premier.

"Salut" dis-je tranquillement en retour. C'était la première fois qu'ils me voyaient en tant que vampire. En fait, c'était le première fois que je me voyais moi-même parce que je ne voulais jamais me regarder dans un miroir, je ne voulais pas voir mes yeux. Dans un coin de l'écran se tenait une fille aux yeux rouges et d'épais cheveux acajou. Ses yeux étaient plus pleins et ses cils plus épais. C'était dur de la manquer. Je notais tout ça suffisamment vite pour que personne ne le remarque. J'étais toujours choquée à l'intérieur mais mon expression n'était qu'un sourire.

"Baby Bells" lança Emmett de sa grosse voix, certaines choses ne changent jamais. Il souriait d'une oreille à l'autre.

"Salut, mon nounours de grand frère" On avait toujours des surnoms l'un pour l'autre. Son sourire était contagieux.

"Alors, c'est comment la vie en tant que vampire?" demanda-t-il franchement.

"Bien" dis-je, évitant le regard interrogateur de Jasper. Il savait que je ne voulais pas être un vampire et ensuite avec le baiser, je veux dire, qu'est-ce que j'étais censée leur dire?

Esmée interrompit le cours de mes pensées et me demanda "Tu va bien chérie? Tu sembles distante" Etait-elle toujours aussi observatrice?

"Je vais bien maman. J'imagine que je ne suis pas encore habituée à la nouvelle place dans ma tête" dis-je en riant faiblement. Elle n'était pas convaincue. J'aimais bien l'appeler Maman, ça semblait juste.

"Tu devrais peut-être rentrer à la maison" dit-elle, ses instincts maternels reprenant le dessus.

"Non!" Jasper et moi avions crié trop vite.

"Ok, bon, elle demandait juste" Le rire d'Emmett me blessait les oreilles et je n'étais même pas dans la même pièce que lui.

"Ce que ta nouvelle mère était en train de dire est que si tu te sens mal à l'aise dans ton nouvel environnement alors peut-être que tu devrais rentrer à la maison" dit Carlisle d'un ton neutre.

Devrais-je rentrer?

_Tu sais que tu ne veux pas. Tu ne pourrais pas passer du temps avec Jasper._

Pourquoi voudrais-je passer du temps avec lui? Je devrais le détester mais ce n'était pas le cas. Pourquoi?

_C'est parce que tu-_

Ok, assez de toi. Stupide voix.

Je connaissais à peine Jasper. Je veux dire, je connaissais son passé et je savais qu'il était beau mais cela ne voulait presque rien dire. Il était un gentleman du sud mais je n'aime pas être traitée comme une Lady à longueur de temps. Il avait les mêmes intérêts que moi mais c'était juste une coïncidence. Je veux dire, nous ne sommes en rien semblables et par dessus tout, il est censé être mon frère!

"La Terre à Bella!" dit Rosalie en agitant la main devant la webcam.

"Désolée, je fais ça souvent" répondis-je poliment. "Désolée Rosalie."

"Bella, ma famille m'appelle Rose, ce qu'il t'inclue, ma sœur." J'étais en état de choc à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Apparemment comme tous les autres.

"Dis, quand tu rentreras à la maison, je veux te parler, d'accord?" demanda-t-elle. Elle semblait sincère.

"Ok" fut tout ce que je réussi à faire sortir. J'étais toujours sous le choc.

"J'espère que tu vas bien Bella." dit Esmée. Elle était concernée.

"Je vais bien Esmée, je reviendrais à la maison la semaine prochaine, ça va ça?" Je savais qu'une semaine était tout ce que je pouvais négocier, surtout avec ce silence gênant.

"Ok, ma chérie, je ne peux pas attendre." Esmée était tout sourire. Elle était clairement heureuse que je rentre à la maison.

"Tu nous manques Bella, je t'aime." me dit Carlisle. Il était vraiment mon père. Il était tout ce que Charlie n'était pas. Je ne veux pas dire ça méchamment mais Charlie ne m'avait jamais supporté comme Carlisle. Il n'avait jamais veillé sur moi. Ca avait toujours été l'inverse.

"Oui, nous devions lutter Bella, mettre un peu ta force de nouveau-né en avant pour jouer" Je suis certaine que vous pouvez deviner qui a dit ça.

Emmett, toujours soit parier soit jouer.

"Bien sûr" dis-je en souriant. Je savais que je pouvais le battre avec ma force de nouveau-né.

"Ok, eh bien, on doit y aller chérie mais nous parlerons bientôt d'accord? Appelles-moi si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un" dit ma maman. Je suis sûre que j'allais l'appeler bientôt.

"D'accord, maman" le visage d'Esmée illumina son visage quand je prononçais ces mots.

"Salut, maman, papa, Rose, Emmett" Ils me saluèrent tous en retour.

Je sortis de la pièce pour donner à Jasper une chance de leur parler.

Je descendis les escaliers pour m'asseoir dans la véranda et quand je l'atteignis, Peter était en train de lire un livre, assis dans un rocking chair.

"Hé Peter" dis-je, m'asseyant à côté de lui.

"Bella" Il hochait toujours la tête quand il saluait quelqu'un.

"Peter, pourquoi est-ce que Jasper essaye d'éviter de me parler?" lui demandais-je. Je pouvais aussi bien demander pour résoudre la situation.

"Il ne t'évite pas, il est juste confus. Donnes-lui du temps pour penser aux choses puis tout cela va s'arranger. Tu verras." Et revoilà ce stupide sourire de nouveau!

Il se leva de sa chaise alors que Jasper venait s'asseoir dehors. Il avait déjà un autre livre sur la Guerre Civile en main. Il s'assit à côté de moi et commença à lire, maintenant j'étais ennuyée et confuse. Pourquoi ne me parlait-il pas? Tout cela était tellement confus.

**POV de Jasper:**

Nous étions assis à l'ordinateur de Peter et Char attendant que cette fichue machine s'allume. Nous ne nous parlions pas. C'était juste trop gênant.

Après ce qui paraissait être une éternité, notre famille se présenta à l'écran et comme si ils s'étaient entraînés, ils dirent bonjour tous en même temps.

Je sentis la nervosité de Bella quand elle les salua, je sentis ensuite son choc au moment où elle se vit dans le coin de l'écran. Elle le rejeta immédiatement.

J'entendis Emmett lui poser quelques question, puis Esmée demanda à Bella si elle voulait rentrer à la maison.

"Non" Bella et moi criâmes en même temps.

Pourquoi ne voulais-je pas rentrer dans ma famille? Etait-ce à cause 'd'eux'? C'est probablement pour quoi Bella avait dit non. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais dit non.

_C'est parce que tu- _

Stupide voix! Tais-toi! Il n'y avait aucune chance que je- je ne pouvais pas finir cette pensée. Elle était supposée être ma sœur. Mon incroyablement chaude, douce et attentionnée petite sœur. Je veux dire, j'aimais sa personnalité et nous avions presque tout en commun mais ça, ça c'était juste trop extrême. J'aimais son désintéressement. Elle était si bienveillante et compatissante mais je ne pouvais-

Je peux?

Bella avait fini sa conversation avec notre famille et je l'entendis descendre dans la véranda.

"Salut Jasper, comment tu vas?" Toujours la mère, Esmée.

"Bien merci maman" Elle aimait quand je l'appelais maman.

"Donc, frèrot, qu'est-ce qui vous rend tous si confus?" Emmett était si attentif mais si stupide. Une combinaison mortelle.

"Rien" dis-je, mentir était une compétence que j'avais acquise avec Maria.

"Uh huh" dit-il. Ugh, il était si ennuyant.

"Rien" répétais-je.

"Idiot, je sais" dit-il avec un grand sourire sur le visage que je voulais juste l'effacer de son visage. Il était presque aussi agaçant que Peter. Presque.

"Ok, chéri, prends soin de mon bébé" dit Esmée. On pouvait sentir que Bella lui manquait. Elle était folle de joie que nous rentrions la semaine suivante.

"Je le ferais maman" répondis-je avec une telle honnêteté que ça en faisait mal. J'avais toujours pris soin de Bella, je l'avais créée après tout.

"Tu ferais mieux de veiller sur ma sœur, Jasper." tout le monde regardait Rosalie avec choc. Nous n'avions jamais su que Rosalie serait amie avec Bella. Encore moins la protéger.

"Oui, tu ferais mieux, Jasper" dit Carlisle avec un air paternel dans les yeux. Il était trop protecteur envers Bella.

"Merci de l'avoir sauvée Jasper, nous ne pourrions vivre sans elle, elle nous complète" dit Esmée avec du venin dans les yeux. Tout le monde resta silencieux pendant un moment alors que Carlisle serrait Esmée contre lui.

"Ok, je ferais mieux d'y aller et voir si elle a besoin de chasser, on se parle bien" J'avais si désespérément besoin de voir Bella. Ugh, je m'y perdais moi-même.

"Salut" fut tout ce que dit ma famille avant que l'écran ne redevienne noir. Ils pensaient tous à Bella.

Je courais dans la bibliothèque pour récupérer le même livre que je lisais depuis deux jours maintenant. J'avais besoin de quelque chose pour enlever le silence pesant qu'être avec Bella représentait.

Juste au moment où j'atteignais la véranda, Peter se levait de son siège avec ce stupide sourire de nouveau accroché à son visage, je fronçais les sourcils. Il passa simplement devant moi et alla chercher Charlotte. Il suintait la luxure.

Il m'en fallut beaucoup pour ne pas me jeter sur Bella ici et maintenant.

Je pris le siège vacant de Peter à côté de Bella et commençais à lire. Il y avait cette électricité dans les airs à nouveau. Je savais qu'elle pouvait le sentir également car ses sentiments étaient la confusion, la colère et la douleur. La colère et la douleur devaient venir de nos silences gênés. Je savais cela parce que je sentais aussi ces émotions.

On s'assit là pendant quelques minutes en silences avant que je ne lui lance un coup d'œil.

Elle était si belle; j'espérais pouvoir juste dire ça: Bella tu es belle.

"Je suis loin d'être aussi jolie que Rosalie" dit-elle.

Merde?

"Bella, je n'ai rien dit. Je l'ai pensé.

Je ne pouvais pas le croire.

Sa bouche forma un "O". "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Ses émotions étaient surplombées par la panique.

"Tu peux lire les pensées" lui dis-je et à moi-même.

"Oh, non, je ne peux pas être comme lui" Sa visage transpirait la panique. Je lui envoyais des vagues de calme. Elle ne voulait pas être comme Ed-"lui". Non, encore trop difficile à dire.

J'essayais de comprendre cette merde.

"Tu as entendu mes pensées pendant tout ce temps?" Maintenant j'étais inquiet. Tellement de mes pensées étaient inappropriées. Merde, elle m'avait entendu?

"Non, seulement à ce moment là quand tu m'as parlé" Son visage et ses sentiments étaient emplis de confusion.

"Peut-être que ça fonctionne seulement si les pensées sont dirigées directement vers toi, je penserais à quelque chose pour toi et tu vas me dire si tu m'entends" Elle hocha la tête.

_Tu m'entends?_ demandais-je.

_Oui, je pense que je peux envoyer des pensées dans ta tête._

"Bella, c'est incroyable!" J'étais vraiment émerveillé. "C'est un cadeau très précieux. Imagine tout ce qu'on pourrait faire. Les farces qu'on pourrait jouer à Emmett." Je lui envoyais une imagine de nous jouant un tour à Emmett et elle éclata de rire. C'était le plus beau et mélodique son que j'ai jamais entendu et je me penchais vers elle, perdu dans ses yeux. Alors que mes lèvres allaient caresser les siennes, Charlotte entra précipitamment et s'écria "Bella j'ai entendu pour ton don. Allons chasser et voir si ça fonctionne sur les longues distances" Nous nous écartâmes instantanément l'un de l'autre. L'électricité me manquait déjà.

A ma grande consternation, Bella accepta et bondit jusqu'à la forêt avec Charlotte.

Elle me manquait déjà.

* * *

**Tadaam! Notez l'effort de l'auteur, les fins sont un peu moins sadiques ;-). Une petite review? **

**Pour ce qui est de la prochaine fiction, je cherche toujours mais j'ai bien pris note de vos avis :-)  
**

**A bientôt! Shalya :-)!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Helloooow! **

**Désolée aucun post la semaine dernière mais énormément de travail avec mes études...  
**

**Sur ce... Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Tandis qu'on chassait avec Charlotte, on testa mon don. Dieu merci, je pouvais le mettre en marche et l'arrêter.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si je n'avais pas pu l'arrêter. Je me serais probablement tuer si c'était seulement encore possible.

Il s'avérait que je pouvais transmettre mes pensées aux autres également. C'était cool.

J'essayais de tout mes forces à ne pas penser à mon deuxième presque-baiser avec Jasper. Je voulais tellement l'embrasser. Pourquoi? Euh, c'était tellement confus. Jasper ne m'aimait pas, comment pourrait-il jamais m'aimer, la bonne vieille Bella Swan? Il était un homme magnifique et intelligent qui pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait. Pourquoi voudrait-il de moi?

Je décidais de 'parler' à Charlotte un peu plus alors que je prenais un daim.

Charlotte sourit mentalement toute la nuit, en pensant au moment où elle nous avait trouvés si proches. Elle devait être dans la confidence de Peter.

Quoi de plus ennuyeux?

J'attrapais un grizzly de frustration (Emmett serait fier) et rentrais à la maison pour appeler Maman. Elle pouvait toujours me calmer.

"Salut maman" Elle adorait ça à chaque fois que je l'appelais maman.

"Comment vas-tu, chérie?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix concernée. Elle savait toujours quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien Esmé. Comment vas-tu?" Je pensais que je ferais mieux de lui demander en retour pour la détourner de ma dépression. Oui, j'étais déprimée à propos de Jasper. Ne me demandez pas, je ne savais même pas pourquoi.

"Je vais bien, chérie, on prépare juste le déménagement."

Attendez une minute. "Déménagement?" maintenant j'étais encore plus confuse.

"Oui, en Alaska. Nous ne pouvons plus rester à Forks. Autrement, tu ne pourras pas revenir à la maison. Tout le monde te reconnaitrait." dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

"C'est bon Esmée, je comprends pourquoi on doit déménager" J'étais toujours triste de devoir quitter Forks mais elle semblait triste aussi. Je savais qu'elle aimait leur maison de Forks donc je décidais de lui donner un nouveau projet. "Tu peux décorer ma chambre pour moi?"

"Oh Bella, merci! Je la ferais magnifique" La joie emplissait sa voix. Au moins, une personne était heureuse.

"De rien maman et je sais qu'elle sera très agréable. Je dois aller chercher Charlotte, mes nouveaux vêtements viennent d'arriver." Je savais cela parce que Charlotte m'avait envoyé une pensée.

"Au revoir, Bella, je t'aime" Et elle m'aimait vraiment.

"Je t'aime aussi maman, au revoir" J'étais triste de reposer le téléphone mais je devais y aller et ranger mes nouveaux vêtements.

"Hé, Char" dis-je alors que je la trouvais dans la cuisine avec trois grosses caisses.

"Salut Bella, ceux-ci sont pour toi" dit-elle, faisant signe vers les boites.

"Merci Char, pour tout" dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras. Elle m'avait tellement aidée et je n'avais rien à lui donner en retour.

"De rien Bella, maintenant vas-y et ranges tous tes vêtements" Elle me chassa et fis comme elle avait dit.

Rangeant tous mes vêtements à vitesse vampirique, j'eus finis quelques minutes plus tard. J'ignorais toutes les pensées de Jasper.

Alors que je regardais mes nouvelles affaires, je décidais d'aller courir. Je mis un des nouveaux shorts pour courir, un débardeur et des espadrilles. J'attachais également mes cheveux en une queue de cheval et je dévalais les escaliers avant de me diriger vers la forêt. J'avais besoin d'oublier cette histoire avec Jasper. Il était mon frère. Et je ne devrais pas ressentir le besoin de l'embrasser. J'avais besoin de tout oublier.

**POV de Jasper:**

Après que Bella soit partie avec Charlotte, j'allais m'asseoir dans la bibliothèque. J'avais l'impression d'être toujours là. C'était mon sanctuaire; c'était là où je pouvais penser.

Après 10 minutes assis à éviter de penser à Bella, Peter entra. Je sentis sa confiance et sa nostalgie. Il devait vouloir me dire quelque chose.

"Peter, tu peux juste cracher le morceau" dis-je fatigué. Ses émotions me donnaient mal à la tête.

"Je suis désolé mais tu dois le découvrir par toi-même." Alors qu'il parlait, ce stupide sourire apparut à nouveau sur son visage.

"Peu importe" dis-je alors que je me levais pour partir et m'asseoir dans le salon. Je voulais juste m'éloigner de sa présence.

Quand je fus seul, je commençais à penser à mon deuxième presque-baiser avec Bella. Je voulais vraiment l'embrasser. Pourquoi?

J'avais l'impression c'était la seule question que je me posais ces derniers jours.

Je pensais à Bella tandis qu'elle était à l'étage, en train de ranger ses vêtements. Je pensais à son sourire, son rire, son odeur de freesia et de fraises. J'aimais les fraises quand j'étais humain. Je pensais à ses yeux et sa peau lisse et j'aimais tout.

Je l'aimais.

Oh, avais-je vraiment pensé ça? Merde, c'était pour ça que Peter souriait. Hypocrite. Je devais l'aimer comme une sœur cependant. Je le devais. Et pour notre famille?

_Vraiment? Tu vas utiliser cette excuse? Admets-le au moins. _

Stupide voix, mais c'était vrai. Je devais l'admettre.

Je l'aimais.

J'aimais Bella.

Juste au moment où je pensais à ça, elle se précipita par la porte. Un flou brun et blanc. Elle était quand même magnifique, même en un éclair.

Deux minutes plus tard, une dernière pensée m'effleura. Je décidais que j'allais la suivre. Pour lui dire ce que je ressentais.

Pour lui dire que je l'aimais.

**Tadaaam! Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Une p'tite review? :-)**

**Pour ce qui est du sondage, je cherche tjs, j'ai une vague idée de ce que je cherche mais pas encore assez précise malheureusement :/  
**

**Bises à vous tous! A samedi :D! Shalya  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut à tout le monde! ((Ne me frappez pas!))  
**

**Je sais ça fait très longtemps (un mois quand même) mais j'ai eu pas mal de boulot à l'unif et malheureusement la fiction est passée un peu à la trappe. Je vous retrouve en bas :)  
**

**Sur ce... Enjoy!**

* * *

**POV de Bella:**

Je couru aussi vite que je le pouvais jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne la rivière, je craignais ce qui m'entourais. J'entendais la rivière couler et ensuite je le vis.

La rivière était d'un bleu profond et le reflet de pleine lune brillait sur elle, c'était étourdissant. Les arbres qui m'entouraient étaient d'un vert forêt profond et le ciel était illuminé d'étoiles, je pouvais encore mieux les admirer avec ma vue renforcée. C'était très apaisant et j'aurais été contente de rester ici pour toujours. J'étais oublieuse de tous mes soucis et rester simplement ici jusqu'à ce que je décide de mourir. Je pouvais faire ça, ça semblait agréable.

Je m'allongeais sur l'herbe qui était couverte par la rosée du matin et je fermais les yeux. Je désirais ardemment dormir même si ce n'était qu'une heure, pour me débarrasser de toutes mes pensées conscientes.

Je voudrais enfin comprendre ce qui m'intriguait autant à propos de Jasper.

Peut-être que c'était son odeur, si mâle et additive, ou ses cicatrices qui le faisait briller encore plus à la lumière. Les motifs complexes qu'elles créaient et qu'elles étaient la beauté pure qui le complétait.

Peut-être que c'était son charmant accent du sud qui me rendait mes genoux faibles ou son utilisation de mots qui me faisaient fondre de l'intérieur.

Peut-être que c'était ses magnifiques cheveux blonds qui tombaient en fines boucles sur sa tête. Comme j'aimerais pouvoir toucher ses cheveux blonds. Ils devaient avoir le touché de la soie.

Peut-être que c'était sa douce et protectrice personnalité et la façon dont nous avions tout en commun. Les livres, les films, les programmes TV, tout.

Peut-être que c'était simplement la façon dont nous étions simplement à l'aise avec la présence de l'autre, sans avoir besoin de faire la conversation.

Peut-être que c'était la façon qu'il avait de si bien me comprendre qu'il terminerait les phrases des autres ou la façon que nous avions de toujours paraitre savoir ce que l'autre était en train de penser. Nous étions si synchro.

Ou peut-être que c'était la façon dont je l'ai-

J'entendis un bruissement dans l'herbe et je l'ignorais, c'était probablement un animal. Ensuite je le sentis, son odeur de cuir et de bois. Il sentait délicieusement bon.

Arrêtes ça Bella!

Je ne bougeais pas, je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait donc je restais juste allongée là.

Je l'entendis marcher vers moi et se coucher à côté de moi.

Je tournais la tête pour le regarder, il était magnifique. Ses yeux dorés me transperçaient et je perdis toute cohérence.

"Bella" me dit-il, une émotion sur le visage que je ne reconnu pas.

**POV de Jasper:**

Comment étais-je censé lui dire que je l'aimais?

Je ne pensais même pas qu'elle avait les mêmes sentiments à mon égard mais passerais-je l'éternité à me demander "et si?". Je ne voulais pas vivre comme ça, et plus encore, les sentiments que j'avais pour elle, c'était comme si je l'avais toujours connue. Je me sentais comme si nous devrions être ensemble, que nous DEVONS être ensemble. Je couru plus vite.

Je couru dans la forêt et suivit son entêtant parfum. Les environs étaient magnifiques, parfaits pour ce que j'étais sur le point de faire. C'était la pleine lune ce soir et les étoiles étaient visibles. Les étoiles étaient incroyables à observer quand tu es un vampire, tu peux vraiment voir les étincelles de lumières qui les entouraient et elles étaient amplifiées grâce à notre vision surnaturelle. Ca n'aurait pu être plus parfait si je l'avais planifié.

Les sentiments qui émanaient d'elle me stoppèrent dans mes pensées.

Confusion, amour, douleur, crainte et envie. Etrange?

Une part de moi espérait qu'elle pensait à moi, qu'elle avait réalisé, comme je venais juste de le faire moi-même, qu'elle m'aimait.

Elle était allongée sur l'herbe. Sa beauté était amplifiée par le clair de lune. Ne gâches pas ça Major!

Je marchais à vitesse humain et m'allongeais à côté d'elle. Elle n'avait pas bougé ou parlé.

Ok Major, il est temps d'être un homme et de lui dire ce que tu ressens. Oh bon dieu, aides-moi.

"Bella" dis-je de ma voix la plus douce et croyez-moi, pour un ex-Major de guerre, cette voix était dur à trouver. Mon visage exprimait probablement différentes émotions.

Elle tourna la tête pour me regarder de ces magnifiques yeux rouges. Il y avait des paillettes d'or à l'intérieur et je restais en admiration de son visage parfait. J'en fus momentanément ébloui.

"Jasper" dit-elle, sa voix était la plus douce symphonie que j'ai jamais entendue. Elle sonnait dans mes oreilles.

"Bella, je dois te dire quelque chose" Son visage de crainte se transforma tout à coup en horreur. Elle devait penser que je la quittais. Cela avait toujours été sa plus grande peur.

"Tu me quittes?" demanda-t-elle, sa voix tellement timide et peu sûr que mon coeur se brisa en mille morceaux. Je devais la réconforter.

"Non, Bella, je ne te quitte pas. Je ne pense même pas que je puisse."

Tandis que je disais cela, je m'assis sur mes genoux, elle suivit mon mouvement et je pris sa délicate et chaude main. Il y eut cette électricité à nouveau.

"Je pense que tu sais ce que je veux dire" Nous nous regardions tous les deux dans les yeux et je sus qu'elle savait que je ne la quittais pas. Je sentis l'amour irradié d'elle. Une part de moi me disait "Jasper, ça pourrait être juste de l'amour d'une sœur à son frère" Cette part de moi pouvait avoir raison mais je me souvins de toujours garder espoir. Il est temps de le dire Major. Oh merde, j'y étais.

"Bella, je pense que je suis tombé désespérément et totalement amoureux de toi" Ma voix me surpris, elle était si gentille et sincère, contrairement à mon habituelle voix rugueuse et sans émotions, c'était rempli d'amour. J'avais eu cette voix depuis que j'avais découvert Alice et Edward, eh bien, vous savez. Oui c'est vrai, j'ai dit leurs noms. Je me fichais de ce qu'ils avaient fait à présent parce que s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, je ne serais pas tombé amoureux de Bella.

Elle semblait choquée, oh merde. Son visage s'adoucit bien que ses émotions soient toujours illisibles.

"Jasper, je pense que je suis tombée éperdument amoureuse de toi aussi et pour te donner une idée de à quel point, les vampires ne peuvent pas tomber à la renverse comme ils voyagent!"

Avant qu'elle ne puisse respirer pour dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, mes lèvres étaient sur les siennes et mince, qu'elles étaient bien. Elle étaient délicieuses et ses lèvres paraissaient si chaudes. Mes lèvres bougeaient si vite avec les siennes que je pense qu'on s'embrassait à vitesse vampirique. Mes bras autour de sa taille et ses bras enroulés autour de mon cou. Son contact était merveilleux alors que l'électricité était aveuglante et je me sentais comme si quelqu'un m'avait donné de l'ecstasy.

Je ne pouvais m'arrêter de l'embrasser. Mes émotions étaient projetées et les émotions que je sentais émaner d'elle doublaient mes émotions projetées. J'étais au ciel et Bella était mon ange.

Après une dizaine de minutes à s'embrasser, ce qui provoqua des picotements dans tout mon corps, nos lèvres se séparèrent mais s'accrochèrent tout de même à l'autre. Nos respiration était inégale même si nous n'avions pas besoin de respirer.

J'étais au paradis.

"Je t'aime" Je ne lui avais dit ces mots qu'une fois avec incertitude mais maintenant c'était sans efforts comme si les mots étaient déversés de mes lèvres.

"Je t'aime aussi" répondit-elle, un grand sourire illumina nos deux visage, nous étions amoureux et nous pouvions enfin le dire au monde.

**POV de Bella:**

Wow, juste wow!

Jasper m'aimait. J'aimais Jasper. Je réalisais enfin pourquoi j'étais si intriguée par lui. J'étais amoureuse de Jasper. On avait juste échangé un baiser et oh mince, quel baiser.

Je ne pouvais pas y croire. J'étais au paradis.

J'étais amoureuse.

**POV d'Alice (nda: sur demande d'un lecteur)**

J'essayais d'avoir une vision de Jasper et Bella mais il n'y avait rien. Leurs futurs étaient noirs.

_Edward_ appelais-je dans ma tête, essayant d'appeler mon amant. Je souhaitais vraiment que nous n'ayons pas eu une aventure. J'aurais pu être avec Jasper dès maintenant, pas d'inquiétudes, tout simplement avec Jasper. Je l'aimais toujours, après tout j'avais été avec lui pendant près de sept décennies.

"Oui, eh bien, j'ai perdu Bella parce que tu m'as convaincus qu'elle allait avoir une aventure donc tu m'as dit qu'il serait mieux que j'en ai une aussi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai été stupide! Cette vision n'était probablement même pas vrai!"

Maintenant j'étais folle!

"Edward, j'ai vu Bella embrasser un vampire blond dans une clairière près d'une rivière, je pensais que c'était Jasper. J'étais tellement bouleversée à propos de ça ensuite tu es venu dans ma chambre et tu as vu la vision dans ma tête et ensuite on a couché ensemble. On était tous les deux blessés, donc ne me blâme pas pour tout ça car il faut être deux pour danser un tango."

Il était si stupide. J'avais besoin de récupérer Jasper et il avait besoin de récupérer Bella.

"Tu as raison, on doit les récupérer, on était trop stupides de se fier à une vision qui n'était probablement même pas vraie. Je t'aime toujours Alice mais en tant que sœur. J'ai couché avec toi parce que je pensais que je t'aimais mais j'étais simplement blessé par ta vision. J'ai besoin de retrouver ma Bella."

J'avais le plan parfait pour que nous récupérions nos amoureux. En outre, ils étaient probablement encore blessés et en colère par ce que nous avions fait donc ça serait du gâteau. Ils reviendraient probablement courir dans nos bras. Ils avaient toujours suivit notre exemple de toute façon.

"Ok Edward, mais comme tu l'as vu, mes visions de Bella et Jasper étaient noirs, comme s'ils n'avaient pas de futur. On doit rentrer à la maison, partons aujourd'hui ensuite nous devrions rentrer pour la semaine prochaine. Le bal de l'Association du Docteur Carlisle était ici et nous pourrons y aller et les rencontrer là-bas. Ils inviteront probablement Bella aussi." Si nous allions au bal auquel nous avions toujours été invités ensuite nous pourrions observer nos compagnons et voir si ils nous reprendront, ils le feront de toute façon, ils le devaient. Ils n'avaient personne d'autre. Mon plan _fonctionnera_.

"Je ne partirais pas de là-bas sans savoir si Bella va bien, après tout elle est humaine et il aurait pu lui arriver tout et n'importe quoi" dit-il, l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix. J'étais légèrement ennuyée que notre aventure ne veule rien dire à ses yeux mais ensuite je compris que nous aimions tous les deux d'autres personnes. Nous devions les récupérer.

"Allons-y" dis-je alors que je courais pour emballer mes affaires.

Je pouvais enfin revoir mon Jasper et le convaincre de m'aimer à nouveau. Il était si facile à convaincre que ça devrait être du gâteau.

Je viens pour toi Jasper.

* * *

**Tadaaam! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? :) **

**Pour éviter de vous faire trop attendre, je propose de repasser à une publication par semaine. Je sais, ça devait être 2 mais au moins je ne raterai plus de publi à cause de mes études :) Vous en pensez quoi? Deux par semaines (mais dépendant de mes études) ou 1 par semaine sûr? **

**En tout cas pour me faire pardonner... Prochain chapitre dès ce soir ou demain :D!  
**

**A bientôt... Shalya!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Et voilà! A la veille des fêtes je vous poste un nouveau chapitre!  
**

**Je ne vais pas m'éterniser, je vous ai déjà expliqué pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à être régulière dans mes post :( Promis je vais faire un effort!  
**

**Sur ce... Enjoy!**

* * *

**POV de Bella:**

Après notre magnifique baiser, moi et Jasper avons passé chaque moment ensemble. On lisait des livres la nuit, chassait ensemble et étions assis ensemble en permanence. Nous ne pouvions nous séparer.

Même Peter et Char savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas nous ennuyer. Nous ne leur avions jamais parlé de notre confession mais j'avais l'impression qu'ils le savaient.

Nous ne nous embrassions pas et jamais passionnément, nous étions tous les deux d'accord de prendre notre temps à cause des évènements de nos récentes relations. Je ne voulais pas foncer dans quoi que ce soit comme avec Edward, oui, j'ai dit son nom. Notre relation avait progressée trop vite et je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il ne m'aimait plus. Soit ça ou parce qu'il ne pouvait pas coucher avec moi.

Encore heureux que je ne l'ai jamais fait, autrement je n'aurais jamais eu Jasper.

J'aimais Jasper, je ne me lassais jamais de dire ça!

Aujourd'hui, j'allais appeler ma famille, apparemment, ils voulait vraiment me demander quelque chose.

Eh bien, je pourrais aussi bien leur parler maintenant.

"Bonjour Chérie" Je ne me lassais pas non plus de l'entendre m'appeler ainsi.

"Bonjour Whitlock" J'aimais son deuxième nom et il aimait m'entendre l'appeler comme ça.

"J'allais justement t'appeler pour te dire que j'appelais la famille."

"Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche." lui dis-je, je le jure, nous étions tellement synchro.

"Je peux t'enlever plus de mots de la bouche" Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait dire mais son ton était suggestif donc je pouffais de rire. Il avait son plus grand sourire sur son visage. Etrange?

"Je sais que tu peux" lui dis-je en déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

L'ordinateur s'alluma finalement et Jasper eut notre famille sur l'écran. On décidait de ne pas leur dire non plus, nous voulions voir où notre relation nous mènerait avec de le dire à qui que ce soit.

"Salut Bella, Jasper" dit Carlisle en souriant.

"Salut papa" Carlisle avait toujours aimé quand je l'appelais ainsi.

"Salut ma chérie" lança Esmée, s'asseyant à côté de Carlisle, Emmett et Rose devaient être en train de chasser ou sortis quelque part.

"Salut maman" Comme Carlisle, elle aimait quand je les appelais par leur nom de parent.

"Bella, Jasper, chaque année nous sommes invités à un bal pour mon Association des Docteurs et je me demandais si vous voudriez venir? Toute la famille est invitée, c'est ce vendredi."

Oh, Edward et Alice seraient là.

Vous savez quoi, qui s'en soucie? Moi pas. J'allais vivre ma vie pour une fois et je ne les laisserais pas dominer mes décisions.

"Merci papa, j'aimerais y aller" lui dis-je sincèrement. Je voulais vraiment revoir ma famille à nouveau.

"Tu es la bienvenue Bella, après tout, tu es ma nouvelle fille" Son visage se remplit soudain de fierté. Esmée était sur le point d'éclater.

"Euh, papa? Qu'est-ce que je vais porter?" Je savais que Char était bonne en shopping mais ses connaissances se limitaient aux vêtements quotidien et personne que je connaisse à part Alice n'était bon en shopping et je n'avais pas l'intention de lui demander. Carlisle grimaça, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Esmée paraissait confuse.

"On peut aller au centre commercial, Bella, je sais que tu as assez de contrôle pour être entourée d'humains." dit Jasper, me souriant d'un air rassurant. Me rassurant toujours.

"Ok Jasper". Je lui souris en retour. Il me donnait tellement confiance en moi. Une autre raison à ajouter à la liste et qui expliquait pourquoi j'aimais Jasper.

"Bella, tu penses que tu es prête?" demanda Carlisle. Que pouvais-je répondre à ça? L'étais-je? Et si je tuais quelqu'un?

"Bella, calmes-toi" dit Jasper en me prenant la main en dessous du bureau.

"Comment est-ce que je peux Jasper? Et si Carlisle avait raison? Et si je tuais un humain?" Ma panique augmentait de seconde en seconde. Esmée paraissait mourir d'envie de me serrer contre elle. J'espérais qu'elle puisse.

Jasper commença à m'envoyer des vagues de calme pour essayer et m'empêcher de paniquer.

"Carlisle, avec tout le respect qui t'es dû, je pense que Bella est prête. Son contrôle nous étonne tous." Carlisle paraissait douter de lui mais savait que Jasper avait de l'expérience dans ce domaine.

"Ok Jasper, du moment que tu es sûr." dit Carlisle avec un avertissement très clair dans la voix.

"J'en suis sûr Carlisle. Nous ferions mieux d'aller chasser si Bella va au centre commercial." Pour une fois, j'avais réellement hâte d'aller faire les magasins.

"Ok Jasper, prends bien soin de ma fille" Le bonheur me remplit dès que Carlisle dit 'ma fille'. Esmée toucha amoureusement le bras de Carlisle.

"Je le ferais Carlisle, toujours." En disant cela, il me regarda dans les yeux. Le double sens était clair pour moi et me fit retenir mon souffle. Il le pensait réellement. Pour toujours.

Carlisle n'avait pas perçu le double sens mais moi oui et j'étais perdue dans les yeux d'un or mielleux de Jasper. Quand Carlisle se racla inutilement la gorge, nous savions que nous devions rompre notre contact visuel. Nous devions contrôler ça si nous ne voulions pas que notre famille le découvre déjà.

"De toute façon, je dois y aller maintenant, mon quart commence bientôt à l'hôpital." Carlisle, toujours le bourreau de travail.

"Ok, au revoir papa. Je t'aime." Je lui disais la vérité. Je l'aimais vraiment comme mon propre père.

"Je t'aime aussi Bella, à bientôt" Il paraissait, et semblait, comme s'il pouvait pleurer.

"Au revoir chérie" dit Esmée.

"Au revoir maman" Elle me manquait vraiment.

"Au revoir" lança Jasper et avec cela, l'ordinateur s'éteignit.

"Ok Bella, allons chasser, ensuite nous pourrons aller faire du shopping." dit-il en serrant ma main.

"Ok" fut tout ce que je dis. Je ne pouvais former une phrase cohérente en sa présence, c'était pathétique.

On courut en bas et nous enfonçâmes dans les sereins abîmes verts.

J'entendis rapidement le son d'un animal et me dirigeais rapidement vers le plus gros à côté du daim, je laissais Jasper avoir le daim.

Je bu rapidement et le déposais à mes pieds et je m'assis pour regarder Jasper. La façon dont il se déplaçait était trop sexy, ses mouvements à la fois sensuels et gracieux, je le regardais envelopper ses lèvres autour du coup de sa proie et quand il eut presque terminé, il laissa une goutte de sang couler sur son menton. Avant qu'il ne puisse même cligner des yeux, je l'avais debout en face de moi. Je léchais le sang sur son menton.

"Bella, tu vas me tuer" gémit-il alors que ses bras entouraient ma taille et ensuite il embrassa mon cou. Oh mon dieu.

Je décidais de le taquiner. Je lui donnais un chaste baiser et m'enfuis en disant que nous devions aller faire du shopping.

Il gémit et grogna alors que nous entrions dans sa voiture pour se diriger vers le centre.

Peter et Char se précipitèrent en disant qu'ils voulaient venir. En fait, je voulais que Char vienne, ensuite elle pourrait m'aider à choisir une robe impressionnante. Peter suivit simplement et reprit son rictus. Merde, juste au moment où je pensais qu'il avait arrêté.

Eh bien, j'allais trouver la plus belle robe pour moi. Une qui rendrait Jasper sans voix...

* * *

**Tadaaam! Alors qu'en pensez-vous? J'ai constaté que le nombre de followers continuait à augmenter malgré mes absences répétées et vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça fait plaisir! **

**Une petite review? :D Dites-moi tout! :) J'espère que ça vous plait en tout cas! Un prochain chapitre très bientôt! ((Et cette fois je m'y tiens :p)) **

**Bises! Shalya =)  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Honte à moi oui je le sais, mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'est dur de combiner traduction et études tout en étant régulière... Bref!  
**

**Je ne vous ennuie pas longtemps et je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre... Enjoy!**

* * *

**POV de Bella:**

Quand nous entrâmes dans le centre commercial, j'appréhendais de me retrouver à l'intérieur avec tous ces humains autour de nous mais la brûlure au fond de ma gorge était presque inexistante. J'avais un peu peur de mon contrôle mais j'étais plus inquiète de laisser Charlotte toute seule dans cet endroit. Je lui envoyais des avertissements avec mon esprit pour qu'elle n'aille pas m'acheter une robe que je n'aimais pas. Elle insista pour payer mon premier achat et malgré toute ma bonne volonté, j'abandonnais et la laissais l'acheter pour moi. C'était une magnifique robe pourpre, comme mes yeux, et avec un décolleté. Il épousait mes courbes et était lacé d'un ruban noir autour de ma poitrine. Il y avait également une jupe qui tombait jusqu'au sol. C'était parfait et je l'aimais. Charlotte paraissait contente de mon choix aussi mais ensuite décida que nous devions continuer et aller chercher des accessoires. Il y avait seulement un mot pour ce traitement. Torture. Je veux dire, j'appréciais chercher la robe mais comme Alice, Char devenait incontrôlable.

On retrouva les garçons et ils prirent nos sacs, le sourire de Peter avait disparu de son visage et il me regardait comme si j'allais mordre à n'importe quel moment. Je réalisais ensuite qu'il était inquiet que j'attaque un humain en publique. La brûlure dans ma gorge prit la première place dans mon esprit mais je le repoussais rapidement. Jasper me regardait avec crainte et si j'avais pu, j'aurais rougis.

Il attrapa ma main et me tira hors du centre commercial. Le choc électrique était à nouveau présent. Il cria à Peter de prendre la voiture pour rentrer et il courut ensuite à vitesse humain pour mettre mes sacs dans la voiture. Peter commença à sourire ENCORE! Je jure que je devais l'effacer de son visage. Ca me rendait dingue maintenant. Jasper revint ensuite vers moi à vitesse humain et me conduisit jusqu'à la forêt qui entourait le centre commercial. Il y avait de la forêt partout ici. Je pouvais voir pourquoi Peter et Char aimaient être ici. Je demandais à Jasper où nous allions par mon esprit et il ne me donna rien en retour. Il ne me répondit ni mentalement ni normalement.

Ca me rendait folle.

Il ralentit et lâcha ma main et ensuite en un flash, était derrière moi avec ses mains sur mes yeux.

"Jasper, qu'est-ce que tu fais?" lui demandais-je. Ma curiosité prenant le dessus sur moi.

"C'est une surprise chérie" sa voix, si rude mais encore lisse me fit perdre le cours de mes pensées pendant un moment.

"Ok" grinçais-je.

Il me poussa ensuite vers l'avant.

**POV de Jasper:**

Comment lui demander? Et si elle disait non? Et si elle n'aimait pas après tout?

Mon cerveau fourmillait de pensées qui tournaient à milles à l'heure. Je ne savais pas comment lui demander. J'avais demandé à Peter tandis que nous attendions que les filles reviennent de leur shopping. Il me répondit que nous devrions juste lui poser la question et qu'elle dirait oui. Argh, c'était trop confus. J'avais même été chez le bijoutier pour lui acheter quelque chose pour lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais.

J'avais décidé de l'emmener jusqu'à la chaîne de montagnes, juste au nord de la propriété de Peter et Char. La chaîne était magnifique et était l'endroit parfait pour ce que j'étais sur le point de lui demander.

J'avais partagé mon plan avec Peter et il recommença à sourire à nouveau. Je jure qu'il le fait exprès! Eh bien, apprécies ton visage tant que tu peux Peter, ce sourire disparaîtra bientôt.

Quand Bella revint vers moi et Peter, Peter la toisait comme s'il était prêt à l'attaquer et ça m'énervait. Apparemment, il était inquiet que Bella attaque un humain. Je sentis sa soif; Peter devait lui avoir rappelé sa nature. La soif brûla ma gorge mais elle s'en alla. Comment faisait-elle ça? Elle devrait avoir attaqué quelqu'un, comme un nouveau-né normal. La crainte de Peter et Char doublèrent la mienne et je devais avoir l'air d'un idiot, à la regarder pendant 5 minutes.

Je sentis l'embarras de Bella du fait que je la regardais. Si elle était humaine, elle aurait rougi. Mes pensées redevinrent cohérentes et je pensais, pourquoi ne pas lui demander maintenant?

Je lançais à Peter de prendre la voiture et il obéit, connaissant de toute évidences mes intentions.

Je courus à vitesse humaine jusqu'à la voiture et mis les sacs de Bella à l'intérieur. Je courus aussi lentement que possible jusqu'à Bella, c'était atrocement lent mais il fallait sauvegarder les apparences. Je pris sa main et nous dirigea vers la forêt environnante. Je savais qu'elle aimait courir, je me délectais donc de sa joie.

"Jasper, où est-ce qu'on va?" demanda-t-elle en envoyant ses pensées dans mon esprit.

Je travaillais très dur pour garder mes pensées loin de tout ce qui allait se passer. Je sentis la boîte dans ma poche pour être sûr qu'elle y soit toujours, ça y était. Merci mon dieu.

Quand nous étions à peu près à 2km de la chaîne de montagne, je ralentis, lâchais sa main et lui couvrais les yeux avec. La confusion s'empara d'elle.

"Jasper, où on va?" demanda-t-elle, sa curiosité prenant le pas.

"C'est une surprise, chérie" lui répondis-je alors que je la poussais vers le haut de la montagne.

"Ok" grinça-t-elle.

Après 10 minutes durant lesquelles je poussais presque Bella jusqu'en haut et la laissais me questionner à propos de notre destination finale, on arrivait enfin au sommet. C'était encore mieux que la dernière fois que j'étais venu.

Je dégageais mes mains de ses yeux et lui montrais les environs. Je sentis son admiration et qu'elle appréciait vraiment le lieu. J'aimais cet endroit. Je l'aimais.

"Jasper, c'est impressionnant ici, comment l'as-tu trouvé?" demanda-t-elle.

Je lui racontais alors que lors d'une de mes chasses, je suivis une odeur et finis en haut de cette montagne.

"Merci pour me l'avoir montré et pour tout" me dit-elle avec un sourire de gratitude sur ses lèvres douces.

"C'était un plaisir, chérie" mon accent du sud ressortant sur le mot 'chérie' et je savais qu'elle aimait quand je l'appelais ainsi.

Elle sourit et attendit de toute évidence que je parle en premier."

"Bella, je sais que tu es inquiète du bal du docteur Carlisle et du fait qu'Edward et Alice y seront mais je suis anxieux moi aussi." Je sentis la confusion et l'anxiété monter en elle.

Bon dieu, comment lui demander? Craches le morceau, Major!

"Bella, voudrais-tu aller au bal avec moi?"

Le choc s'insinua dans ses émotions puis son visage s'éclaira de lui-même de son plus grand sourire. Je sentis la joie et l'amour irradier d'elle. J'étais toujours anxieux de si elle me dirait oui ou si c'était parce qu'elle se sentait coupable de me laisser tomber. Je ne ressentais rien de cette nature émanant de sa part mais ça ne calma pas mes craintes pour autant.

"Oui, bien sûr Jasper." cria-t-elle alors qu'elle volait sur moi et me donnait un doux baiser.

Mon bras effleura ma poche avant.

Oh, la boîte.

"Bella, je sais que tu n'aimes pas recevoir de cadeaux mais quand je l'ai vu aujourd'hui j'ai pensé à toi et une part est faite maison." dis-je, lui tendant la boîte qui était dans ma poche.

Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle sursauta.

A l'intérieur de la boite se trouvait un médaillon doré avec de minuscules rubis et diamants incorporés dedans. Les rubis me rappelaient ses yeux et les diamants me rappelaient sa peau en diamants.

Quand elle ouvrit le médaillon, elle avait du venin plein les yeux.

Je m'étais arrangé pour obtenir une photo de la mère de Bella et de son père de quand elle était humaine. Esmée avait gardé quelques souvenirs, sachant que Bella allait être changée de toute façon et qu'elle pourrait aimer avoir quelques images de ses parents quand ils penseraient qu'elle était morte et qu'elle ne pourrait plus les voir.

Je me dirigeais vers elle et demandais "Puis-je?" faisant signe vers le médaillon. Elle hocha de la tête.

Je sortais délicatement le médaillon de sa boite et fixais le fermoir autour de son cou. Je l'embrassais sur le cou.

Elle se retourna pour me faire face et me donna un baiser le plus passionné que j'ai jamais eu. Ses lèvres avaient meilleur goût que le sang et c'était comme une drogue pour moi. Ses lèvres étaient si douces et chaudes et quand nous nous embrassions, l'électricité triplait d'intensité et c'était merveilleux. Je ne pouvais m'arrêter de l'embrasser. J'effleurais ses lèvres de ma langues et elle ouvrit la bouche. Sa bouche était la chose la plus douce que j'ai jamais goûtée et j'en voulais plus. Mes mains s'enroulaient dans ses cheveux et ses bras se croisèrent dans mon cou tandis que je déplaçais une main de ses cheveux jusqu'à ses hanches, la rapprochant de moi. On gémissait et grognait tout en nous embrassant, c'était incroyable! L'électricité se répandait dans tout notre corps. Après quelques minutes ainsi, nous dûmes nous séparer. Respirer ou plutôt haleter n'était pas nécessaire pour un vampire mais ça paraissait naturel.

"Wow" fut tout ce que je pu dire alors que mes yeux ne quittaient pas les siens.

Elle me regarda avec stupeur et je sentis l'amour et la joie qu'elle ressentait envers moi. Elle se rapprocha de moi et reposa sa tête sur ma poitrine. Je posais ma tête sur la sienne et embrassais ses cheveux. Le soleil se couchait quand les hauts nuages se dégagèrent et nos peaux commencèrent à briller. J'avais honte de mes cicatrices.

"Jasper, ne t'avises pas d'avoir honte." C'était comme si elle savait ce que je pensais. "Tes cicatrices sont une part de toi et je les aime, je t'aime." me dit-elle. Je la poussais doucement pour la voir scintiller au soleil. Elle était splendide, pas magnifique, non; il n'y avait pas de mots pour la décrire. Elle regarda sa peau et fut choquée dans un premier temps mais fut ensuite choquée. "Comme je t'aime" lui dis-je en prenant sa main.

Elle me sourit et je la tirais vers moi pour l'embrasser encore une fois.

"Allons-y, rentrons." dis-je.

On recommença à courir le long de la colline et je regardais dans sa direction. Nos mains étaient toujours liées et elle avait le plus magnifique des sourires sur le visage. J'étais irrévocablement, inconditionnellement et incontestablement amoureux d'Isabella Swan, ou bientôt Isabella Cullen si seulement Jenks se grouillait un peu avec ces cartes ID. J'avais demandé à Carlisle ce qu'il pensait de faire de Bella une Cullen et il m'apprit que je lui ôtais les mots de la bouche. Un peu comme Bella savait que les armoiries des Cullen étaient gravées à l'arrière du médaillon. Je ne pouvais attendre jusqu'au Ball. Quand nous pourrons enfin dire à notre famille que nous nous aimions.

Eh bien, bientôt, vendredi était seulement dans deux jours, jusque là, j'attendrais patiemment...

* * *

**Tadaaaam! Alors, toujours content de la suite des événements? Je l'espère parce que c'est looiiin d'être fini :D! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ **

**Qui pour une suite bientôt? :) Shalya =) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Me revoilà! Je m'excuse pour l'absence dû à mes examens...  
**

**Je m'excuse beaucoup et j'ai du mal à suivre, j'espère sincèrement pouvoir faire mieux dans les prochaines semaines  
**

**Sur ce... Enjoy!**

* * *

**POV de Bella:**

Je ne pouvais pas croire que Jasper m'avait demandé de venir au bal du Docteur avec lui. Je veux dire, oui je pensais qu'il m'aimait mais je n'avais rien de spécial. Edward l'avait prouvé.

J'espérais juste que je n'allais tuer personne. Je savais que mon bouclier avec ma télépathie allait m'aider mais j'étais toujours anxieuse. Depuis le centre commercial nous avions été deux fois en ville, une fois chaque jour et je ne sentais pas réellement l'appel du sang humain; le sang animal avait meilleur goût et sentais bien mieux. J'avais parlé de la veille à Carlisle et il me répondit que c'était probablement à cause de mon aversion pour le sang en tant qu'humaine. Ca paraissait censé mais à nouveau, faites-moi confiance pour être la seule vampire non-sanguinaire existante.

Le bal était dans quelques heures donc je pariais que Char allait faire irruption dans ma chambre pour m'emmener dans sa prison, c'est-à-dire la salle de bain, afin de m'apprêter pour le bal. D'un autre côté, je ne me préparais que pour une seule et unique raison, Jasper.

"Bella!" hurla Charlotte. Nous y voilà!

"Tu n'as pas besoin de crier Char et je sais, je viendrais sans me débattre." lui dis-je, sachant qu'elle pensait que j'allais vouloir échapper à ça.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour prouver mes dires et m'assis en face de son miroir.

Elle s'appliqua à poser un blush rose pâle sur mes joues, elle mit également un peu de fard à paupières violet sur mes paupières et posa ensuite de l'eye-liner noir. Elle termina par un brillant gloss rouge.

Elle s'occupa ensuite de mes cheveux. Elle les lissa jusqu'à mi-hauteur et laissa l'autre moitié bouclée, tout autour de son visage en forme de cœur.

Elle termina finalement et me laissa partir. Je m'assis là pendant 10 minutes à observer le médaillon que Jasper m'avait offert. Je regardais les photos de mes parents.

Ils me manquaient tellement. Je me demandais quelle était la nouvelle obsession de Renée ou si Charlie avait un bon dîner qui l'attendait à la maison. Je me sentais coupable de les avoir quittés mais je ne pouvais pas autrement Jasper se sentirait coupable et ensuite nous avions un grand problème à résoudre.

Que dois-je faire au sujet d'Edward et Alice? Est-ce que Jasper reviendrait vers elle si elle lui donnait une chance? Est-ce qu'il l'aimait encore? Je ne retournerais plus jamais vers Edward. Il m'avait brisé trop de fois et je n'allais pas recommencer une troisième fois. Il n'aurait pas une chance. J'étais toujours inquiète à propos de Jasper et Alice.

Euh, je me sentais tellement confuse.

Bella, concentration, Jasper t'attend.

"Char" appelais-je.

"Oui?" demanda-t-elle.

"Tu peux m'aider à mettre ma robe?" Je ne pouvais pas entrer dans cette robe même si ma vie en dépendait. Une fois que Char eut fermé ma robe et arrangée correctement, je me regardais dans le miroir.

L'horreur me frappa soudain; je ne pouvais avoir ces yeux avec des humains autour. Je devais avoir envoyé cette pensée à Char parce que, en un éclair, elle revint avec des lentilles de contacts. Je les mis et elles ressemblaient presque à l'ancienne couleur de mes yeux.

"Merci beaucoup Charlotte" dis-je tandis que je l'embrassais. Elle était vraiment ma sœur.

"De rien, maintenant allons donc rendre Jasper raide mort."

Je lui envoyais une pensée.

'Tu sais que c'est impossible Char'.

Elle rit simplement.

**POV de Jasper:**

"Bon Dieu, Major, contrôles-toi un peu" dit Peter en me secouant.

Bella se préparait et j'étais anxieux ce qui signifiait que je projetais mes émotions. J'étais déjà habillé de mon smoking et je pouvais entendre Char aider Bella.

"Peter, pourquoi bon dieu suis-je autant anxieux?" lui demandais-je.

Devinez ce qu'il a fait... sourire?

Je ne pouvais pas supporter quand il faisait ça.

"Je ne peux pas te le dire" dit-il avec un sourire encore plus large. Il savait évidemment ce qui allait se passer avec moi et Bella.

J'étais tellement inquiet de bloquer mes pensées à Edward sinon il saurait que j'aimais Bella. J'étais tellement inquiet de la voir me quitter pour lui. Nous semblions avoir un amour qui nous stupéfiait tous les deux mais il y avait une petite part de mon cerveau qui se demandait si elle retournerait vers lui si il lui ouvrait les bras. Je ne retournerais définitivement pas vers Alice. Ca ne me blessait même plus de dire son nom. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais supporter sa présence plus longtemps que le temps du bal mais j'étais inquiet à propos de Bella, ils ne savaient toujours pas qu'elle était une vampire. J'espérais sincèrement que ma famille savaient comment bloquer leurs pensées d'Edward avant que nous n'arrivions là-bas. Oh bon dieu Major, tu es aussi confus qu'un nouveau-né.

Soudain la culpabilité me frappa et ça venait de l'étage mais ça disparut rapidement.

Etrange?

Je restais là pendant dix minutes, attendant Bella. Peter se tenait toujours à côté de moi ressemblant toujours à un idiot.

Ca commençait vraiment à me faire chier et j'étais sur le point de dire quelque chose quand j'entendis soudain un pied à talon haut en haut des escaliers.

Je me sentais tellement étourdi, comme un lycéen. J'étais tellement excité et j'avais hâte de voir Bella, ma Bella.

Elle descendit les escaliers en une vision rouge. Elle n'était pas éblouissante, pas seulement magnifique; il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire sa beauté. Elle avait même surpassé Rose et ça voulait dire beaucoup.

Sa robe était incroyable et lui convenait parfaitement. Elle embrassait parfaitement toutes ses courbes, attends, ne continues pas sur cette pente... Ca ne finirait pas bien et pourrait être potentiellement embarrassant pour moi.

Elle avait des lentilles de contact et elles correspondaient presque à la couleur de ses yeux quand elle était humaine. Ses cheveux paraissaient avoir été tissés par des dieux. Je pouvais facilement m'imaginer glisser mes doigts dedans.

Euh, arrêtes Jasper. Tu sais que ça finira mal pour toi si tu penses à elle de cette manière. Le bal en entier serait ruiné et tu devrais rester à la maison pour s'attaquer à ce problème.

Peter se moquait de moi et je devais être en train de projeter parce qu'il était en train de regarder Char comme un morceau de viande.

Ok, je pense qu'il est temps d'y aller avant qu'ils ne commencent.

"Bella, tu es... wow" dis-je. Oui, Major, un vrai gentleman. Premier vampire à bégayer, ici!

"Merci Jasper, toi aussi" Je sentis l'envie émaner d'elle. Ses yeux devinrent noir même sous les lentilles.

Eh ben, ça allait être une longue soirée.

"Nous y allons?" demandais-je, lui tendant mon bras comme un gentleman. Mon accent ressortait toujours de temps en temps.

"On y va" répondit-elle prenant mon bras. On entra dans la Ferrari de Peter et je conduisis jusqu'au bal, bien au dessus de la limite de vitesse.

**POV d'Edward:**

Je me demande comment va Bella. Je ne pouvais attendre de la voir ce soir. Alice m'avait dit que le bal était noir mais elle devinait que c'était parce que son don était imprévisible.

Ma Bella allait être mienne à nouveau. Je la posséderais une fois de plus. Si je ne pouvais pas l'avoir, alors personne ne pouvait. Elle était mon humaine.

J'avais un plan pour ce soir et ça allait fonctionner peu importe qu'elle le permette ou non...

* * *

**Tadaaam! Un peu sadique je l'avoue mais la suite viendra rapidement :) **

**Une petite review pour la suite? :)  
**

**Bises et un énooooooorme merci à tous ceux qui me suivent malgré mes absences régulières... :D Shalya =)  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me revoilà! Je suis déjà de retour :D! Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié le disclaimer sur plusieurs chapitres, alors je m'exécute.  
**

**Disclaimer: Twilight appartient encore et toujours à Stephenie Meyer, l'histoire à Chick-2010 et la traduction m'appartient :) **

**Sur ce... Enjoy!**

* * *

**POV de Bella:**

Nous roulions dans la Ferrari de Peter à une vitesse incroyable. Nos mains s'accrochaient au tableau de bord et Jasper m'envoyait des vagues de calme. C'était incroyable et je devais admettre que ça me rendait léthargique. Je ne savais pas que les vampires pouvaient ressentir quelque chose comme ça.

"Hey Jasper, tu peux ralentir un peu. Je commence à me sentir un peu fatigué." lui dis-je et je pus voir l'incrédulité se peindre sur son visage mais n'était pas de la méfiance, c'était de la confusion. Je ne pense pas qu'il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait rendre quelqu'un calme à ce point. Et moi non plus?

"Désolée Darlin' mais si je te calme ça me calme aussi, ce qui m'aide à penser à ce qu'il va se passer." dit-il calmement.

Je le connaissais trop bien pour savoir ce qu'il pensait.

"Ecoutes Whitlock, quoi qu'il arrive ce soir nous partons ensemble, personne, pas même Alice ou Edward ne peut empêcher ça, d'accord? Arrêtes de t'inquiéter, je suis tienne pour toujours et tu ferais mieux d'être à moi pour toujours." lui dis-je avec un avertissement très clair dans la voix. Je lui avais dit ça avec confiance mais quelque part au fond de mon esprit je pensais toujours que Jasper retournerait auprès d'Alice.

"Tu as raison Darlin', nous sommes des âmes sœurs et nous devons rester ensemble. Peu importe ce qui se passe, nous partons ensemble, d'accord?" Eh bien, je ne vais certainement pas dire non!

"Oui, exactement Jasper" dis-je, touché par sa résolution.

"Je t'aime Darlin', pour toujours" me dit-il en amenant ma main à ses lèvres. Je perdais toute pensée cohérente dès qu'il me touchait.

Puis, ça me revint. "Je t'aime aussi Jasper, toujours." J'embrassais sa joue. Il conduisait donc ne nous embrassions pas autrement nous ne prendrions pas la direction du bal très longtemps.

"Jasper?" demandais-je.

"Oui Darlin'" Toute pensée manqua de me quitter à nouveau mais je les retins.

"Qu'est-ce qu'Edward va faire quand il va voir que je suis un vampire?" J'étais tellement nerveuse à propos de ça mais je ne laissais pas la nervosité prendre le pas sur moi sinon ça atteindrait Jasper.

"Honnêtement, je ne sais pas" dit-il en me regardant de ses yeux pleins d'inquiétude.

"Je suis vraiment désolée que tout ça doive se passer Jasper." Je ne savais pas vraiment de quoi je m'excusais.

"Bella, bon sang de quoi tu t'excuses?" demanda-t-il à l'évidence très en colère. "Ce connard? Cette salope? Si tu ne les avais pas découverts ce jour-là alors nous ne serions pas ensemble et je sais que tu es inquiète qu'ils découvrent que je t'ai mordu mais sérieusement on s'en fiche qu'ils me jugent, notre famille devrait nous soutenir aussi alors ne t'avises pas de t'inquiéter d'eux." dit-il en lâchant ma main pour agripper le volant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait sans le détruire.

"Jasper, tu ne vois pas, j'ai déchiré votre famille." dis-je en regardant par la fenêtre.

"Bella, tu nous as fait nous sentir enfin complets, je n'avais jamais ressenti ma famille aussi heureuse que quand tu es arrivée, oui ça peut être différent maintenant mais ils t'aiment tous, même Rosalie."

Il reprit doucement ma main dans la sienne et commença à tracer de petits cercles au dos.

"Rosalie?" Maintenant j'étais curieuse. Pourquoi m'aimerait-elle si elle avait été si garce avec moi? Pourquoi ce soudain changement d'état d'esprit?

"Je la laisserais expliquer ses actions puisqu'elle est la seule à savoir pourquoi elle a agit de la sorte" dit-il pensivement. Il ne connaissait pas les raisons de Rosalie non plus de toute évidence. Eh bien, ça confirmait qu'il ne me mentait pas.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, pour en revenir à un sujet plus gai, tu es très beau dans ce smoking, Major, tu ne sais jamais, tu pourrais avoir quelque chose à fêter ce soir une fois que tout ça sera réglé." Je le regardais droit dans les yeux et sourit en tirant "accidentellement" ma robe sur mes genoux. Ses yeux devinrent noirs et il me regarda pendant un moment quand il s'éclaircit inutilement la gorge et reporta son attention sur sa conduite. Pourquoi mes genoux avaient cet effet sur lui, je ne savais pas.

"Bella, tu n'as aucune idée à quel point je te veux quand tu es dans cette robe mais je ne pense pas que Carlisle apprécierait que nous manquions ce bal en plus d'Emmett qui me tuerait si je te gardais à l'écart plus longtemps" dit-il en me regardant comme s'il me désirait mais je pouvais voir les raisons qui tournaient dans son esprit.

"Bien" dis-je en faisant la moue.

"Bella, s'il-te-plaît ne fais pas ça" me dit-il. Je le taquinais simplement, je luis souris.

Il gémit. Je jetais un œil dans ses pensées et il scandait "Non, non, non" dans sa tête.

"Désolée Major" dis-je en le regardant à travers mes cils. Depuis que j'avais presque embrassé Jasper dans la forêt, je le voulais. Je veux dire, regardez-le. Je savais que ce n'était pas longtemps après ce qu'Edward avait fait mais Jasper et moi étions des âmes sœurs. Nous étions faits pour être ensemble. Je pense que c'est pour cela que nous étions tombés amoureux aussi vite l'un de l'autre.

Dès que j'eu dis Major, il appuya sur l'accélérateur faisant accélérer la voiture, comme si c'était même possible.

Notre voyage de la frontière du Montana à Washington prit seulement 1h30 au lieux de 5h. C'était la Ferrari de Peter, rappelez-vous. Pour le reste du trajet, nous ne tenions la main et échangèrent des coups d'œil mais aucun mots ne furent échangés parce que nous nous connaissions bien. Nous n'avions pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit et pire, si nous l'avions fait, dieu seul sait ce qu'il se passera.

**POV de Carlisle:**

Ok, donc voilà le problème. J'ai mon fils et ma nouvelle fille qui viennent à un bal auquel leurs ex's qui les ont trompés y assisteront également. Ces dits-ex's n'ont pas la connaissance de la transformation de ma nouvelle fille ce qui va probablement les rendre fous furieux à cause de ça, provoquant la colère de ma femme et notre famille sera probablement encore plus déchirée. Génial, dans toutes mes 300 années d'existences je n'avais jamais connu un tel drame dans ma famille même quand Bella était avec nous en tant qu'humaine et tous les problèmes venant de l'extérieur comme James *grimace* et Victoria *double grimace*. Je sais que je ne parais pas être moi-même pour l'instant mais c'est parce que je fais passer mon inquiétude pour ma famille avant moi. J'appuierais Bella et Jasper de toute façon, Alice et Edward ont commis l'acte ultime de trahison et personne ne devrait traverser cela.

Mon premier fils et ma fille m'ont déshonorés.

Rosalie est furieuse mais se contient en face des humains. Esmée est tellement en colère et ne peut pas choisir entre ses enfants mais elle sait quel côté elle choisira si elle le devait.

Emmett était prêt à battre Edward en pâte et brûler les vêtements d'Alice mais Rosalie lui a bien vite tapé sur la tête pour avoir presque brûlé le tapis vu la quantité de fois qu'il était passé dessus et ça semblait l'avoir calmé.

C'était triste d'avoir une maison aussi vide et Esmée est catégorique sur le fait de faire revenir Bella et Jasper à la maison. Avec ou sans Edward et Alice.

Oh, combien je n'en pouvais plus attendre de voir ma plus jeune fille. Elle devait être une magnifique nouveau-né d'après ce que Jasper m'avait dit. Je pensais qu'elle avait un don. Ca devait être le cas, elle était talentueuse en tant qu'humaine mais comme un vampire... je me demandais. Je comptais aussi que Jasper et Bella se rapprochaient plus que nous le pensions à cause de leur récent chagrin, ça avait dû les rapprocher. Je ne savais pas si quelqu'un d'autre partageait mes observations. Peut-être Esmée puisqu'elle connaissait ses enfants sur le bout des doigts.

Rosalie semblait mieux s'entendre avec Bella. Elles ont beaucoup parlé par la webcam. Rosalie semblait vouloir faire mande honorable avec Bella. Il était temps, Rosalie.

Nous étions au bal maintenant et attendions que les autres nous rejoignent. J'espérais vraiment que toute ma famille pouvait bloquer leurs pensées d'Edward. Ca sera difficile mais nous devions essayer. Nous n'avions pas besoin d'une scène devant tous ces humains.

Emmett s'impatientait en attendant pour sa 'Baby Bells' comme il appelait Bella. Rosalie continuait à le frapper sur la tête parce qu'il se déplaçait trop vite en face des humains.

Esmée s'accrochait à moi, attendant que ses enfants arrivent.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Esmée, ils seront tous là." lui dis-je en lui frottant le dos. Elle hocha la tête en réponse à ma question.

J'étais si fier de mon Esmée. Elle était mère à plus d'un titre. Elle était la femme la plus merveilleuse au monde.

**POV d'Emmett:**

Allez Baby Bells, dépêches-toi, je veux voir si tu es chaude ou pas et si tu es forte.

"Argh, je ne peux pas rester à attendre" dis-je tout en marchant un peut trop vite pour un humain. Le tapis commençait à sentir la fumée.

Whack! Aïe!

"Rosie, c'était pour quoi?"

"Marcher trop vite Emmett! Refais-le encore et il y aura de terribles conséquences!" maintenant j'avais peur. Les menaces de Rosalie ne signifiaient qu'une seule chose. Noooon!

**POV d'Alice:**

Ugh, pourquoi est-ce que le futur est noir? On va tous mourir ou quoi?

Sauf qu'il est si imprévisible sur ce qu'il va se passer avec Jasper et Bella, oh Jasper, comme tu me manques. Tu étais si facile. Tu ne me parlais jamais en retour ou interrogé sur mes motivations.

Je vais le faire revenir. Je le devais.

Nous étions presque à Seattle. Oh bon dieu, ça va être gênant.

**POV d'Edward:**

Quand on arriva au bal du Docteur, j'entendis les esprits de tout le monde.

_Ah Edward, je suis tellement déçu par toi._

Rosalie m'envoyait une tonne d'insultes. Wow, si ça avait été ma journée, elle aurait été enfermée et jamais autorisée à ressortir.

Emmett envisageait de me frapper à mort mais rejeta rapidement l'idée comme il ne cherchait pas à ce que la colère de Carlisle et Esmée retombe sur lui.

Tout le monde me bloquait ses pensées. Pourquoi?

Pourquoi MA Bella n'était pas là et où était Jasper bon sang?

Comme s'il lisait dans MES pensées, Carlisle dit "Bella et Jasper nous rejoindrons prochainement, ils étaient occupés avec quelque chose avant que nous ne partions et sont actuellement sur la route. Pouvons-nous nous retirer dans la salle de bal?" Que caches-tu Carlisle? Que font-ils? qu'est-ce qu'IL faisait avec MA Bella?

On fit le trajet jusqu'à la salle de bal et salua tout le monde. Ces trois dernières années, nous avions été à ce Bal. Ma famille, me bloquant toujours leurs pensées, allèrent danser. J'offrais ma main à Alice et elle rit. Notre "relation" ne signifiait rien pour nous mais notre amour fraternel restait encore. Je la fis tourner et après deux chansons nous rejoignîmes notre famille, qui ne parlait à aucun d'entre nous. Seuls Carlisle et Esmée faisaient la conversation. Tous deux montraient toujours leur déception envers moi et Alice dans leurs pensées cependant. Pourquoi le sont-ils? Je veux ma Bella; j'avais besoin de savoir qu'elle m'aimait à nouveau. Elle ne pouvait que m'aimer.

Après avoir été au bal pour une demi-heure atrocement lente, on entendit des bruits de pas et les portes en haut des escaliers s'ouvrirent. Ce que je vis en haut des escaliers me choqua au point que si je n'avais pas été un vampire, j'aurais eu une crise cardiaque.

* * *

**Tadaaaam :D! Une fin un peu sadique je vous l'avoue mais la suite viendra bientôt promis! **

**Une petite review pour la suite? :) Je sais que vous êtes plusieurs à avoir un peu décroché avec mes absences répétées mais à partir de maintenant, je pourrais poster de façon bien plus régulières. **

**Un énoooorme merci à ceux qui me suivent depuis le début et à tous les autres! A bientôt! Shalya =)**


End file.
